Viva La Vida Loca
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Max and the Flock have defeated Itex and are "Living the Crazy Life" :Anyway Max gets Preggers and some crazy stuff happens. I'm bad at summaries so read it and find out more! Is now finished!
1. 3 Months Later

Viva La Vida Loca

Okay! This is my first fanfiction EVA! So um... I hope you like it and pleeeeez review! I love those things! Um... okay so enjoy!

Max POV

"Max."

Ugh... is it time to wake up already? I know what you're thinking. _Max, don't you have like a built in alarm clock from being on the run?_ Good question. No. We are no longer on the run! Yippee! We defeated Itex about... 3 months ago. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. But we did it. Now we're crashing at Mom (a.k.a. Dr. Martinez) and Ella's house. They had an extension built on just for us! We call it the Flock Wing (ha! Get it? Flock WING? Yeah... okay never mind). I have this HUGE bedroom right next to Fang's and Iggy's is on the left. Across the hall are Angel, Nudge and Gazzy's rooms. Of course Fang's is all black and as big as mine. Iggy's is all white so he can see it. My room is a orange (yay orange!) and Gazzy's room has all this camflouge in it. Nudge's room is mostly purple and Angel's is pink. I couldn't be any happier that they all get their own rooms again that they can decorate. But right now I would love to _stay _in my beautiful orange room and sleep, sleep, sleep away. But _nooooooo_. Of course Fang has to wake me up. All I did was groan when he called me.

"Max, wake up."

"Shmrrmphmrm." I said into my pillow. I don't think he understood me. I meant to say leave me alone.

"You want me to get Nudge and have her talk you awake?" he threatened.

"NOOOOO!!" I immediately rolled over and sat up and almost fell out of the bed.

"That's what I thought." God, I hate when he smirks. If only he smiled as much as he smirked maybe I would like him more than I do now. Oops! I _did not_ just say that! Fang brother! Not lover!

I rolled my eyes and stood up, then stretched. I threw on my red hoodie. It was little cold this morning.

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted with tons of rounds of "Morning Max!"

"Morning all. What's for breakfast Ig?" I said as I sat down next to Fang.

"Hard scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Oatmeal for the vegetarian of the house." He said glancing at Nudge. She was still in the whole 'I don't eat meat' era.

"Hey! It's not my fault that eating squirrels and desert rat and racoons and mice and a whole bunch of other animals in question made me not want to eat meat anymore! There's a lot of people who vegetarians! Like hippies! Ooo Max, can I be a hippie? I could totally wear all this tie die and stuff and a peace necklace and-"

"Somebody tape this child's mouth!" said Total.

"Sure. You can be whatever you want, Nudge."

"YAY!!!" She said while squealing and clapping her hands.

"Breakfast is done!" Iggy called. We all attacked it like we'd never seen food in our lives.

When breakfast was done, we sat down on the porch outside. Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were playing tag. Fang and I were sitting on the porch on the swing. I still hadn't figured out things between him and me. I knew I loved him more than a brother. That I have to admit. But if we don't work out, I would _die_ if he left again. Maybe if he just promised he would never leave, we could try to be together. Well, I guess you never know if you don't find out.

"Hey Fang,"


	2. Something New

Hey guys!!! This is chapter deuce! Tell me what you think and any suggestions welcome! Peace out!

_Chapter 1_

"_Hey Fang,"_

Chapter 2

Fang POV

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, in Fang language meaning "Yeah?"

"I-I've got something to say." she said.

Okay, from the tone of her voice, this is about us. This could go two different ways. One, she could tell me she absolutely despises me and never would want to be with me if her life depended on it. Two, she could say she's madly in love with me and wants to be with me forever. Okay we all know she won;t ever say anything like that. But the first choice is definitely possible. Which I'm not too happy about.

"Okay..." I said simply.

She looked down and started playing with her fingers. Then she blushed. God, I love when she blushes.

"Um...so... I was thinking...about...us."

Being me, I just nodded.

"Um..." she sighed, then mumbled something I couldn't understand. It sounded like 'It's not supposed to be this hard.'

She sighed again then continued. "Okay. I finally told myself that I want to be with you but if it doesn't work out I wouldn't be able to live if you left again so all I need you to do is promise you'll never leave again." She said in one breath.

WOOOOOOOOW. That is most I've ever heard her share of her feelings. Wait. She thinks I'm going to leave again? I couldn't even force myself to leave if I wanted to and I wasn't in love with her. So, all I have to do is promise to never leave. Easy. There's no way that's going to happen.

I was just about to reply when Iggy ran up.

"Hey guys! Um...the kids wanna know if we can walk to the ice cream store around the corner. You guys can stay here if want to."

"Uh, yeah Iggy go ahead. We'll stay here." Max said.

"You want anything?" He asked.

"No we're good."

"Alright. See ya in a minute." He said as he walked away.

"Okay, so all I have to do is promise to never leave again? That's it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean when you left it was like you took my right arm with you. I want to trust you won't

just up and leave me like that again." Her eyes started watering. Oh, no. No tears. I can't take that.

"OK, OK. I promise. Don't cry. Please. I'll even sign a written document in my own blood that I will _never_ leave you. I couldn't even make myself do that if I wanted to. I promise." Does that count as emotion? I hope so. I'm trying. I basically just poured my heart out.

I took her face in my hands, just as one tear escaped. Then I kissed her softly on those soft perfect, round, pink lips of hers.

And she kissed back.

_Okay, don't get too excited Fang_, I told myself. _She kissed back every time and still ran away. You should have expected that._ But what I definitely didn't expect is what she did next. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Okay, now I'm really happy. So, take your hands away from her face and move them to her hips in...3...2...1. I moved my hands to hips and pulled her closer.

_Wait! Breathe idiot! Breathe! _I pulled away and gasped. Man, how come I always forget to breathe? Oh, Well. Looks like she forgot too, she's gasping. We just stared at each other for a while. Then the kids came back.

"Hey Max! Look! I got this awesome ice cream cone with sprinkles! Hey, why are you and Fang just starting at each other? Helloooooooooo? Max?" Nudge rambled.

"OH MY GOD!!! FINALLY!!!" Angel yelled. Ugh. She found out. I just looked away and Max blushed. I can't even remember if I was thinking about the kiss or not.

"Finally What?" Iggy asked.

"Max and Fang are finally together! For real! OMG! We have to throw them a wedding!"

"I'm sure their just boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think Fang's ready for that kind of commitment yet." Iggy snickered. I wacked him on the head.

"Yes, yes, okay, enough humor at mine and Fang's expense. Let's go inside and watch a movie." Max suggested. There was a round of okays and we went inside.

"What movie are watching?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. Lets ask Ella." Max said. "Hey Ella! Find us a movie to watch!" she called.

"Okay!" Ella responded coming downstairs.

After about 20 minutes of searching through Dr. m and Ella's amazingly huge movie selections, we found one. It's called Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist. Looks good. But, with Ella, who knows?

Max POV

"Um... Ella, this is rated PG-13. Are you sure Angel and Gazzy and Nudge can watch this?" I asked.

"I'm positive Max. There's some strong language in a couple places, but other than that, it's fine. I've seen it a million times."

"Okay. I trust you."

This. Movie. Is. In. Sane.

Okay so it wasn't that bad. But there's one part where it just gets to be too much. I was sitting on the love seat with Fang, holding his hand, eating popcorn and such, when all of a sudden I hear,

_Why did you buy these pants?_

_(giggle) I don't know! (giggle)_

That made me really start to pay attention to the movie. What on Earth were these kids doing?!

_(unzipping noise) why are your hands so cold? (giggle)_

_Sorry_

_Cold hands! Cold hands! (giggle) _**[I don't know if thats what they really said I just remember that one part. Continue.]**

Then there came all of these high pitched noises and moaning sounds! OMG!

I turned to the side and glared at Ella.

"I guess I forgot that part..." she mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Max? Why is she moaning? What is he doing to her?" Angel asked.

Oh, God.

"Uh... she's not moaning sweetie, she's um... growling. Yeah, she's growling because he's tickling her and she doesn't like to be tickled." Lame. Lame, lame, lame! There's no way she's gonna believe that!

"Oh. Okay!"

Thank you, Jesus! She dropped it! Phew!

"Kids? You wanna go to Red Lobster for dinner?" Mom asked.

Red Lobster? Cheesy biscuits? Shrimp Alfredo? So there!

"Yeah, Mom!" I yelled.

"Well get ready! We're leaving in ten!" she called back.

Then the flock and I got ready to go.


	3. Knocking

OK, so this is the third chappie! Don't worry! Things will speed up! I promise! And a little hint....There's TONS of FAX! I plan on writing this for a long long long long long long long long time no matter if people like it or not! Soooooooo if u have any suggestions, review me up! Thanx! Peace love and happiness my friends!

Max POV

After dinner, which was more like a feast, we started on our way home. The car was tad small, so half of us had to fly, which no one was really upset about.

"Who wants to fly?" I asked.

"Me. I wanna stretch out my wings before bed." Iggy said.

"Me too." Said Gazzy.

"Alright, Fang, why don't you go with them, and me and the girls will ride in the car."

Being Sir Fang of Silence, he just nodded and took off. OK, then.

The ride home was silent.... HA! You actually believed me, didn't you?! Well no. The ride was the exact opposite of silent with Lady Nudge of Chit-chat! All she wanted to do was talk about _everything_. She went from ponies to cream corn in _one sentence! _Lucky Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.

_Maximum..._

Whoa...Voice? Is that you? Long time no annoy! What's up?

_Yes Maximum. It's me._

Well how can I help you today Voicey?

_It's not me who needs help. The other experiments from the School are wandering around the city. They have no where to go._

So am I supposed to help them? What if they're dangerous?

…

Thanks a lot Voice.

"Max?! Maaaaax?!" Nudge yelled waving her hand in my face.

"Wha...? What? What is it?" I asked.

" I said do you think pickles would make good paper weights?"

How in the world she came up with that, I have no clue.

Thankfully I didn't get a chance to respond because we were home. The boys were sitting on the steps waiting.

Mom got out the car and unlocked the door.

"Okay!" She said clapping her hands together. "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge? Bedtime. Fang, Max, Iggy? You have another hour, then it's lights out, got it?" she asked.

"Yup." I said. I walked down the hall to go take a shower when a strong arm pulled me into their room.

If you guessed that that strong arm belonged to Fang, you are correct!

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look at this." He walked me over to his desk where his laptop was. That boy is always on the blog!

He pointed to the screen and there was a topic, then the responses to it. The topic was:

_Yo faithful readers, it's Fang. Good news. Me and Max are together. I know most of you are jumping up and down screaming 'yes!' While some of you are yelling 'It's about time!' But whatever you say, it has happened. Just this morning actually. We kind of unleashed our undying love for each other. Yeah. You guys totally know that's not what happened. Anyways, that's about all that's gone on lately. Peace out._

_Fly on, _

_Fang_

_MaggieRah!Rah!Rah! Says: omg! Lucky Max. Well I guess u guys deserve each other. :(_

_gomeat315 says: way to go dude! I knew it would happen._

_KaTiEkaT says: :( :( :( :(_

_Kissmethruthephone says: FINALLY! Dude, maybe if u weren't so Emo, u wud have got her quicker._

_Saycheeseanddie89 says: WOOOOO! Great! Hey think u can hook me up with Iggy?_

_GoQUESTcrew67 says: congrats love birds! Get it? Love birds?! Hahaha no offence._

_Peaceloveandhappiness2009 says: there you go kids! Spread the love! Yeah!_

_Taelorcullen says: Awww how sweet! I knew u would get together! :)_

_knockknock says: if u had kids, would they have wingz?_

_Opensesame54687 says: my chicks better than max. no offenece tho max. I ttly kno u cud kick my butt. And no, I won't forget it._

_MEEEEow says: lllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! that spells love! Yay!_

Wow. Even kids _outside _of the flock were waiting for us to be together. Jeezum, I feel late.

"Your cult is consisted of stalkers." I said to Fang.

"Whatever." He said and pecked me the lips. But of course the peck turned into something more.... which turned into something more....which turned into something more....you get the picture.

_Iggy POV_

I was playing Monopoly with Ella, when I heard some strange knocking sounds. Like someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Ella?"

"Yeah Ig?" she asked.

"Do you hear something, like, knocking?"

There was brief silence (except for the knocking) until she spoke again.

"Yeah, I do. It...it sounds like it's in Fang's room."

"Yeah. Let's go see what he's doing."

"Well...uh...Iggy-"

"You know what I mean!"

She started giggling. Ha ha. When we got up from the living room and went to Fang's bedroom door, we didn't even go in before I regretted even saying anything. I could hear _everything_ going on in that room. I heard before Ella did, so I just grabbed her shoulders and turned her around and we walked back to the living room.

Ew.


	4. Sick in the Morning

Alrighty peoples! Histay is hetay extnay haptercay! For those of you who can't speak pig latin that means this is the next chapter! Yeah...ok. So Fang? Don't you have something to say?

Fang: Sure. Hi.

Me: No! What we talked about earlier! How you disclaim Maximum Ride.

Fang: ~sigh~ Taelorcullen disclaims Maximum Ride. She does not own them just the plot and storyline of this story and this story only. Happy now?

Me: No.

Fang: Why?

Me: Because I wish I owned them.

Fang:.......

Me: Enjoy the story!!!!!

Max POV

Ah.... Sweet bliss. I don't want to wake up. Just let me lay here against Fang forever. That would be fine with me. Just sweet, sweet-

Oh, God.

I shot out of bed and ran across the hall to bathroom, then barfed my guts out.

Ugh, my stomach. I tried to stand up, only to fall back to the floor from dizzyness.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Max? You okay?" Fang asked from outside the door.

I just groaned and barfed some more.

_No, I'm not okay. I'm dying. Ugh....._

"Max?" He started to sound worried now.

When I didn't respond he walked in and held the hair back from my face.

After a few minutes, when I didn't feel like would puke anymore, I sat back against Fang on the side of the bathtub.

"You okay now?" He asked.

I nodded and he helped me up. He opened the door and I started walking out but my legs collapsed. Fang caught me before I hit the ground, then picked me up and carried me bridal style back to my room.

Once he set me on the bed, I was out like a light.

Fang POV

Okay, Max is scaring me a little. I get woken up from her shooting out of the bed all of a sudden, find her in the bathroom puking, then she can't even walk across the hall to her room. What could have happened over night that would make her throw up at 4:00 in the morning? Wait... she was sick....in the morning.... morning sickness? No, it couldn't be! It hasn't even been 3 hours since we were...yeah. She couldn't be...ya know, overnight right? No....no no no no....no? Yes? What?


	5. Uh,oh

Yes yes. I know the last chapter was extremely short and cliffie! But my mother was getting suspicious of what I was writing and she's just insanely overprotective that way so... yea. Here's some valuable information for this chapter!

Ages:

Max: 17

Fang: 17

Iggy: 17

Nudge: 14

Gazzy: 12

Angel: 10

Jeb just came back from an extended work trip. He and Dr. M are together

Ari is alive! He never died. He was with Jeb.

Okay that's about it! Enjoy! Peace love and happiness!!!!

Max POV

Ugh.

Somebody shoot me. Please. I feel terrible. I have a headache but it's just annoying. Not brain attack kinda headache. I'm in my bed. How I got here? I have no clue. The last thing I remember was, well...ya know. My throat is kind of dry, I could use some water. And I'm starving! Like I haven't eaten in years!

I opened my eyes to see Fang lying right next to me looking at me. How did he get here?

"Hey," I said. My voice was all cracked and hoarse.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, my throat is dry and I'm hungry, but other than that I'm fine. Why?"

He started looking at me like I was crazy.

"Do you not remember puking your guts out this morning?"

"I did? Really?" Oops.

"Uh...yeah. You're gonna get enough of scaring me like that."

"Sorry." I said and shrugged. I sat up felt a little dizzy but could stay up.

Then I realized I didn't know what time it was.

"What time is it?"

"2:30."

"What?! I slept till two thirty?!" I've never slept any longer than 9:00!!

"Yup."was all he said.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" I yelled.

"Because you were sick this morning. And you looked so cute and peaceful sleeping."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Any leftovers from breakfast? Where's the flock?"

"Calm down. They made it through the morning without you. We left you some of everything. They went to the movies with Jeb and Dr. M." he explained.

"Oh." I got up slowly and went to the kitchen. They _had_ left me some of everything. More like _a lot_ of everything. I heated up my plate and ate at the table. I had eggs with chopped cucumbers in them, bacon with mayonnaise , and toast with ketchup. The perfect breakfast!

"Uh...Max that's gross." Fang said. I stopped mid bite and stared at him wide-eyed. How could he say that! This is the most amazing breakfast I have ever had!

"Are you kidding?! This is fricken delicious!" I said around my food.

"If you say so," he replied.

I incredulously shook my head and continued my meal.

1 month later

Okay somethings not right. I don't know but something just is not right. I feel like something was supposed to have happened by now, but I can't think what.

_What are you supposed to get every month Maximum?_ Said the Voice.

Uh.................my period?

_Did you have it this month?_

Uh.................no?

Wait! I didn't have it this month! I had it right before I-

OH GOD.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

NO!!! This can't be happening!!! It was one time!!!! One!!!! This is a conspiracy!!!!!

Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, God.....

"Max! What is it?!" Iggy said.

I just started bawling. Why? I have no idea! I just did.

"Max! What. Is. WRONG!"

"Go get Fang!" I told him.

"He's helping Dr. Martinez with the groceries. What is it?"

"GO GET FANG!!!!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"OK! Ok... I'll go get him."

I just sat on the floor in front of the bathtub with my knees against my chest. It seemed a little harder to do this considering _my stomach was growing!_ I just sat and rocked back and forth until I heard Fang knock on the door.

"Max? What is it? Open up." He told me.

I crawled over to the door and turned the knob, letting him in.

"What is it?" he said sitting on the floor next to me. Concern was radiating out of him.

"I-I-I-" gasp "I think-I'm..." I stuttered.

"What?!"

I took a deep breath to try to say this calmly.

"Pregnant."


	6. Tap What?

Sorry for the previous cliffie! But the story goes on my friends! Enjoy!

_Last chapter_

"_Pregnant."_

This chapter

Fang POV

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I knew it.

"Shh..." I shushed her. She was crying her eyes out and gasping like she couldn't breathe.

"Max. Chill. It's OK. Breathe."

She stared at me for a second.

"What?" she asked.

"I figured you were a while ago. That morning you got sick."

"And you didn't tell me this because......?"

"I wasn't sure. What happened? Did you not get your period or something?" Yeah, I know. Kind of weird asking your girlfriend in question if she had her period. I wanted to avoid the topic but it was kind of necessary for me to be big boy and ask about it.

"No. I didn't even think I could get- I mean it just seems im- ugh!" She said grabbing the sides of her head.

" I didn't think so either." I said. I started rubbing her back for reassurance.

We sat there for a minute waiting for her to calm down. After a few minutes she stood up and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Then she opened the door almost all the way open and said, "Good luck telling my mom!" and ran right out the door.

There is no way _I'm_ going to be the one telling Dr. M that her seventeen year old daughter is pregnant.

NO WAY.

Max POV

I am completely aware of the fact that even though I told Fang good luck telling my mom, there was no way he was going to do it.

So there was _absolutely _no reason why he had to chase me down the hallway and tackle me to the ground. Isn't there some kind of code to how you're supposed to treat a pregnant woman?! Even if there is no code, I'm sure tackling them to the floor and pinning their wrists above their heads is completely unacceptable.

"You ARE NOT putting that on me! There's NO WAY I'm telling your mom your pregnant!" he said, just a little too loudly.

"Telling her mom _WHAT?!_" said my mother.

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!!!!

My eyes widened and I'd never Fang show so much emotion. The problem was that that only emotion was pure _terror._

"Uh...yeah...Mom, we kinda need to talk about something-"

"Get your (bleep) in my room _NOW._"

You see, my mom is just about as scary as I am when I get mad. Which made me shut up, push Fang off of me, and walk behind her.

I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

We walked into my mom's room and she motioned for us to sit on the bed. We did.

Then she just paced around the room in front of us for a second. My eyes following her, Fang's looking at his feet.

"When did you notice you were pregnant?" She asked.

"This morning." I said.

"And you're telling me that all of this went on in _my_ house?"

I stayed quiet. Pretty much a question better answered by silence.

She let out a deep breath.

"Okay. First we need to check you out, make sure everything's okay with the baby, then we'll talk to Jeb-"

"Jeb? Why does Jeb have to know?" I asked.

"Because he knows more about your anatomy than I do. He has to know."

I sighed. The last thing I need is for him to be yelling at me.

"I'm not even going to lecture you about this because there's nothing we can do. A new baby is coming into this house, either we like it or not. So Max come with me upstairs, and we'll check and see how the baby is doing." she explained.

"Can't Fang come too?" I asked. He did seem pretty important in the makings of this child so doesn't he need to see how it's doing?

"Er- do you want to, Fang?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah." he said.

"Okay then. You two follow me."

"Um, can we like, um, go tell the others first? I'm sure they're wondering what's up." I asked.

"Okay, sure. We'll start around 5:00 then." she told us.

Fang and I walked out of the room and started down the stairs. He grabbed my hand.

"That went well," he said.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Iggy said.

"How did you get pregnant?" Gazzy said.

"Yay! Finally somebody younger than me!" Angel said.

"My, my, how kids grow up these days..." Total said.

"I'm an Auntie!!!!!!!" Ella said.

"OMG!!!! That is totally awesome! Did you think of names yet? How about like, Clara? Or Charlotte! Yes! I love that name! We could totally name her-"

"Okay! Everybody slow down! Listen, we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl, so names are out of the question." I explained. "We're going to check now with my mom upstairs. We wanted to tell you first."

"Fang, dude! How did you even...? Dude! That's INSANE! All this coaching you into how to talk to Max and you go out on a limb and tap that-"

"IGGY! WTF?!" I yelled. Was he out of his _mind?!_ He's saying all of this in front of the kids!

Fang just turned all red and went into the kitchen. I decided to punch Iggy in the arm.

"Tap what?! I don't get it!" Said Gazzy.

Uh-oh.

"Iggy, why don't you go talk to Gazzy about the birds and the bees while we go check on the baby, hm?" I asked as Fang walked back in with a glass of water.

"I think Fang should do it since he's the expert here." Iggy snickered.

I punched him again and Fang threw his water on Iggy, then punched him in the whoo-haas.

"Shut up," was all he said.


	7. Dill Pickle Chips, Cheese and Ketchup

Hello peoples!!!!! This is the next chapter! PLEASE!!! I cannot stress to you enough! REVIEW! I use those to give me inspiration! Even though I'm writing this story no matter what...but please! I need those things! Thank You! Oh! And all of the pregnancy stuff I talk about? I'm not sure if it's all correct. I just wrote what I wrote without looking it up or anything. So don't take the preggo info seriously!

Max POV

End of first trimester A.K.A. 3 month mark

"Hey Fang? Can you get me some dill pickle potato chips with cheese and ketchup pretty please?"

I said giving him Bambi eyes. Of course he's gonna get it either way, because no one wants me throwing a fit right now.

He grimaced and walked into the kitchen. All of us (the flock) were sitting in the living room watching All my Grandchildren **[ Yeah, I came up with this so the characters and the story is fake. Continue :)] **It's the episode where Jake dumps Lisa for Antonio! Drama! And Clara dies! Sigh.

I guess pregnancy makes you want to watch soap operas.

Anyhoo, this kid can kick! If it didn't inherit anything else from me and Fang, it sure got how to kick. I almost double over in pain whenever it does! You can even see a little movement on my stomach. It's out of control.

"Max," Nudge whined. "Can we pleeeeease watch something different? This is so boring!"

"No! I want to hear what happens to Lisa after Jake dumped her!" said no, not Angel.....not Ella.....not Total.....not Dr. Martinez....not ME....not Gazzy.....for damn sure not Fang....IGGY.

Silence.

Fang came back in the living room my chips. Yay!

"What's going on? Why is everybody staring at Iggy?" he asked me.

Silence.

"Okay! Why is everybody so quiet?!" Iggy said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me liking soap operas! What is so wrong with that?"

I took a chip and crunched away.

"I don't have a problem with it Iggy," I said. What's so strange with him liking soap operas?

"Thank you!" he said.

All of a sudden Mom came running down the stairs with huge eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"Max! Fang!" she said.

"Yes?" I said around the delicious ketchup and cheese covered dill pickle potato chip in my mouth.

"You know what your baby is?" she asked.

"Uh... breathing? I hope?" I said, looking around nervously.

"No! No silly! A boy or girl! Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she said quickly.

"Oh. Fang?" I looked at him. Of course he just shrugged. Whatever. Why leave it a mystery?

"Sure. Can I bring my chips with me?" I asked. These things are ama-za-zing!

"Ugh. Max what is that?" she grimaced and pointed to freakishly awesome chips.

"They're dill pickle potato chips with cheese and ketchup." I said. A bit offended. "Want some?"

"Er...no thank you." Well, then! "Come on! I have the first picture on the computer screen."

I sat my chips on the table next to the couch and got ready to stand up. Fang stood up first and took my hand, helping me up. I hate feeling so weak. Can't even get of f the couch by myself. Ugh.

I grimaced and Fang smirked. I smacked his arm.

We slowly walked up the stairs. And when I say slowly I mean slooooooooowly. I may not be showing too much yet ( I can still see my feet), but even walking up something steep (like stairs) takes a while.

When we _finally_ got there, on my mom's computer screen was a blown up view of this little thing. I don't know how to describe it, it just was all huddled together. The photo was black and white.

My mom had tears coming down her face when she showed us.

"This, _mi hija, _is your baby." she said soothingly.

Wait. This cute little thing on the screen is _my_ baby? This is the little booger who's been kicking me? This the bundle of joy that will be here in six months?

Oh. My. God.

Unbelievable.

I pointed to the screen. "That-That-That's the baby?" I whispered. My voice wouldn't work.

"Yes. Your _don precioso de la anterior. _Your precious gift from above." she said.

I looked at Fang.

I've never seen his eyes so big.

I nudged him a little bit. He looked down at me...

...and the BIGGEST smile I have ever seen cross his face came up. I had no choice but to match it.

He leaned down and kissed me. Right in front of my mom. _Looks like somebody grew some balls._ I thought. **[LOL!!! I had to put that! Sorry! Continue!]**

He pulled away and that smile was still there.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He opened it again and did the same thing.

At a loss for words.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Mom asked.

We both nodded.

"Okay," she said wiping her eyes. "Now. What do you think the baby is? Boy or Girl?"

_Naw, the baby isn't a boy or girl. It's a chicken._ I thought.

"Girl." Said Fang.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Whaa? Don't you want it to be a boy?"

"I didn't say I didn't want it to be a boy. I said I think it's a girl. Look at the picture. There's something missing isn't there?" He said.

I cocked my head to the side and stared at the picture for a while. No, I couldn't really see, ahem...,that.

"Oh. Well...girl." I said.

"Well, if you think it's a girl you are..."

She waited for a few seconds. A dramatic pause. Oooh! Note the sarcasm.

"Wrong! It's a boy!" she said.

"What?! You can't see his-" I pointed to the picture "...you know!" I exclaimed.

"That hasn't developed all the way yet. It's there, but not...present...enough for you to see it." she explained.

I was stunned. A boy. A boy! A little boy that teach to be all quiet and emo like him. A little mini Fang. Like one isn't enough.

"You got any names ready yet?"

"Well, no. We wanted to wait and see if the baby was a boy or girl first." I said.

Then out of no where, Angel's scream came.

"MAX! FANG!"

There's only one reason for a scream like that.

A stream of thousands of curse words and words I came up with on my own went through my head.

There's no way I can fight! NO WAY!

"Go to the attic. Take Dr. M with you!" Fang said.

I nodded, grabbed Mom's hand and ran up to the attic.

"Ella! What about Ella?!" she said.

"She'll be fine! Come on!" I said quickly.

If it's Erasers I'm sure_ I'm _the only thing they're looking for.

They've found out about my baby.

They'll stop at nothing to get him.

I've never been so scared in my life.


	8. Dill Pickle Chips, Cheese and Ketchup 2

HEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Okay so heres the next chapter!!!! Remember to review!!!!

Max POV

You could hear the crunching and punching and kicking all the way from up here. I was about to start crawling the walls because I want to go down there and fight so bad! But I can't! Instead I'm the weak damsel in distress preggo whose up in the attic hiding like a weenie! Ugh.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Fast. _Please be Fang, please be Fang, please be Fang, please be Fang..._

But of course it's not because of my luck, right?

A big eraser comes through the door, already mutated. I curse out loud. I'm shaking and so many emotions are going through me right now.

I'm terrified, severely pissed and _furious _(even for a pregnant girl), and extremely filled with joy because of my baby.

The Eraser walks over and grabs my arm.

I bite him nice and hard. He lets go, but scrapes my face with his claw.

I hear my mom screaming but I drone it out. She's not in danger. There's only one eraser.

I feel the blood on my face, then use all the power left in me to lift up my leg and kick him in the head.

I hope it was enough to knock him out.

But no. He gets back up and almost ( almost being the operative word) punches me in the stomach.

Now my adrenaline is really going.

I punch him in the face then send a roundhouse kick to his ribs, hearing them crack, and the breath leave his lungs.

_I'm extremely tired now. I can't go anymore. Please be unconscious... _I thought.

I slide down to the floor against the wall, panting. All my power gone.

He slowly gets up AGAIN and smirks at me. Then I hear pounding footsteps up the stairs.

_You can smirk all you want buddy, _I thought. _When Fang sees this on my face you're never gonna smirk again._

I smiled at him. He looked confused.

Then, my savior, my hero, the one and only Fang came bursting through the door almost knocking off it's hinges with rage obvious in his eyes.

_That's my man,_ I thought.

Luckily the first thing he saw was the Eraser and not me, because then he'd get _too _pissed. A too-pissed Fang is never good.

I'll save you from all of the gross and volatile details of the Erasers death, but let me tell you...he's dead alright. Mainly from the fact that while just kicking and punching the evil creature, Fang saw my face, and whole new round fury rose in him. It kind of scared a little bit. Just a little.

When he was done, he helped me and my mom up and we went back downstairs to the bathroom to clean my face. He was silent. Probably because he was still mad.

While he was wiping my face he said, "Are you okay? Other than this?"

"Yeah. Just tired." I replied. I don't think it would help too much to tell him how the Eraser almost punched me in the stomach.

"Did you have to fight?" he asked.

"A little. He was just getting back on his feet when you came."

He smirked. "I guess you were safe then."

"Uh, not really. That took...a lot- yawn- out of me." I felt my eyes begin to droop.

He kissed my cleansed cheek then walked me to our room. (Mom let us have own room now, we used Fang's room and turned mine into a game room. Gazzy liked that of course.)

He pulled down the covers and I hopped in bed without hesitation. He slid in next to me, then wrapped his arms around me, rubbing circles on my stomach. Felt really good.

I sighed in contentment.

Then of course Nudge, Angel and Gazzy came running in with Iggy trailing behind.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Max?! Did any Erasers get you?!" Nudge started shooting out questions.

"Nudge, Nudge, Max is tired. Let her get some rest. We'll be down in a few hours." Fang said.

Nudge agreed (Thank God!) and left with the others.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome. Get some sleep."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of drifting and thinking, I remembered something.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I never got to finish my chips."


	9. Daddy

Next Chappie! Now I'm sorry the previous chapter included Max getting hurt et cetera et cetera. It just popped in my head so I wrote it! Let me remind you that these stories are completely RANDOM. I didn't do a rough draft or anything. I just wrote what I felt like writing! :) lol so review!!!! pleease!!!

Thank you, peace love and happiness.

Max POV

2nd Trimester A.K.A. 6 month mark

Oh. God.

My stomach is getting _huge_! Like, three months ago you couldn't really tell, but no it's like, 'Hello!'

I can barely hug people! And I can't see my feet! That's awful! Ugh. The baby, who we have decided to name Evan, is kicking like he's trying to get out now! My stomach has all kinds of bruises. We had to put ice on my stomach last night because it hurt so much I threw up. Yeah, not good.

I'm standing in the bathroom just staring at my robust stomach. This is insane.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Max are you in there? Come on! I gotta go!" Iggy.

I opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you!" he said.

I walked in the living room and slowly sat on the couch. With difficulty. I can't just flop down anymore. I have to reach for the back of the couch for support the slowly lower myself down.

Insanity.

Great. Now after all that time sitting down, I'm hungry!

Start to get up, but just slouch back down.

"Ugh." I said out loud. I've been saying that a lot.

"Problem Max?" Angel said, walking around the couch to sit next to me.

"No. I'm just freakin' _huge, _starving, and don't feel like getting off the couch." was my reply.

"Oh. Well, I'll get you something. What do want?" That's my little girl. So sweet. I swear I love this kid!

"Um...if it's no problem..."

"I'm not getting you dill pickle chips with cheese and ketchup."

Darn it!

"Hmph. Fine. Can you make me some pancakes with peanut butter and mustard?" I asked politely.

"Max! That is _gross_! No!"

"But it's what I want! And it's not gross! Please?!" I asked.

"No!"

"But I'm a starving pregnant girl!" I was yelling now. She got my hopes all up and then crushed them. Crushed them! Grrr!

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with all the yelling?" Fang said. "I heard starving pregnant girl so that can only mean you, Max. What's up?"

"Angel won't make me pancakes with peanut butter and mustard! After I asked her nicely!"

He just stared at me for a second.

"What?" I asked. "You don't even know what it tastes like!"

"Er...ok. Angel why won't you make it?"

"Because it sounds nasty! Ick!" she said grimacing.

I rolled my eyes. So did Fang.

"I'll get Iggy to make it for you, Max."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

I stuck my tongue out at Angel.

Later that day, when I was done eating my pancakes with mustard and peanut butter, Mom came back down and said it was time for another check up. Oh joy.

"Come on, Max. You can bring the flock with you if you like. The baby should be pretty easy to see now."

"You mean...?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Yes. Come on."

"Fang," I called. "Check up time. Bring everybody up."

We walked up the stairs, Angel and Nudge at my side and Fang and Iggy in the back.

Yes, I know, Iggy is feeling pretty sour since he can't see it, might be able to see the picture since it's in black and white. First Iggy could see only white, but eventually, black, the other neutral color was added on to that. He can see Fang pretty well. We're guessing that primary colors come next, then secondary colors and so on. We're _hoping._

Mom turned on the screen, and there again was my little boy Evan. Fang took my hand and smirked a little then nodded towards the screen.

At first, I didn't know what he meant. Then, I could see it, all too clearly.

This child is now _over_developed.

My eyes widened a little bit. Fang chuckled. Hardy har har. Very funny.

"Why does he have three arms?" Nudge asked. "your baby is an alien! He's even more of a mutant now!"

Angel leaned over and whispered to her. Her face drew into a grimace. Yeah, awkward.

"You can see the wings here," Mom pointed out.

"Oh, look at that! He does have wings!" I don't know why, but I didn't think he would have any.

"Yup." she said.

"Aww! Look at my nephew!" Ella said.

"Oh! So cool! I'm gonna be an uncle! Uncle Gazzy. Hah! That sounds weird."

"Better start getting used to being called 'Daddy' Fang." Ella said.

I had to laugh a little at that. I can't even imagine Fang being called 'Daddy'. Ha!

Iggy whispered something to Fang and with my razor sharp hearing, it kind of sounded like,

"Max is already calling him Daddy."

Fang punched him, and looked a little pink. I'm gonna shoot Iggy.


	10. Hee Hee Hoo

Hello readers!!! Yeah, um, last time I had the whole story all mixed up and in the wrong places so I fixed it! The story is now in the right order. Thanks to the reviewers who let me know about that! Anyhoo, here is the next chapter! The baby is coming!

Max POV

Third Trimester: Baby to be here any time now

We all finished eating dinner and are getting ready to go to bed. Ari visited us today with Jeb. Ari's doing well. He's learned how to spell his entire name! He's excited about being and uncle even though he won't get to see Evan that much. Poor kid.

My feet are completely invisible now. There's no hope of even trying to see them.

When I get upstairs I go to the bathroom, turn on the water as hot as I can stand it and ease my way in. Again, slowly. Ugh.

When my shower is done I walk over to our (Me and Fang's) room and he helps me lay down.

I've slept on my stomach just about my entire life, so having to lay on my back, against my wings for nine months is seriously annoying. I almost rolled over once and Fang had to wake me up.

He started rubbing circles on my stomach like he does every night until I fall asleep.

I felt my lids getting so kissed Fang goodnight and closed my eyes.

It was about ten minutes later that I felt the sheets get wet.

WFT?!

Fang opened his eyes and looked down at me with confusion.

I matched his expression. Why is he looking at me like that?

Then it hit me.

My water broke.

He got it after looking at my panicked expression. He cursed out loud.

"Dr. Martinez!" He yelled.

I was trying to sit up as he shot out of the bed and ran to the door.

"Dr. Martinez her water broke!"

He came running back to me asking if I was okay.

I was about to answer yes, when the most horrible, terrifying, gut wrenching pain shot through me.

It caught me so off guard that I winced and let out a small scream.

God, what _was_ that?!

Mom was running in now with everyone else. She had a little container filled with all kinds of stuff.

"Okay, I've prepared everything we need. Nudge, go call my friend who's and obstetrician. Her number is on the end table in the living room. Tell her to get here now!" She said.

"Okay, Max, just keep breathing. You know like in movies? Hee hee hoo...hee hee hoo... Come on!"

I started breathing like she said. I almost felt like an idiot but the pain blocked out everything else.

Fang was on the side of the bed holding my hand, trying to keep me calm.

How the hell am I supposed to keep calm and I'm giving _birth?!_

Mom had set up everything with Angel and Gazzy's help Mom's friend came not too long after.

I had my legs open and a blanket spread over them. The obstetrician lady was looking down there like she saw gold.

"Okay, the baby is about to come, Max. I need you to push." She said.

I tried pushing, and let me tell you. It's not fun. It hurt like hell. I was screaming and sweating and I might have broken Fang's hand. He didn't say anything though.

"Come on! Push!" the lady said.

I did, and I guess I was thrashing around too much because they had to tell Iggy to hold my other hand.

Well, then.

"Come on! I see the head Max! Push!"

"For God's sake! I'm pushing a freakin _baby_ out of my vagina!!! I'm doing the f****** best I can!!!!" I screamed.

What does this lady want from me?! If I didn't know that I _had _to keep pushing in order to see my baby boy and make this pain go away, I would have stopped the first time!

She told me to push again (the next time she does I'm gonna slap her) and that this would be the last push.

Well, a hell of a lot of screaming and yelling and two broken hands later, I was laying down holding the most beautiful, most amazing, most adorable baby boy in the entire world.

He had black eyes (like Fang), and black hair (also like Fang). His wings were black (like Fang) but outlined in gold. Which was extremely beautiful. The only place I really took in his looks was his skin color and the gold outline on his wings. Everything else was Fang, as I mentioned before.

"Max, why don't you take the baby down in the living room so we can clean up in here?" Mom asked.

I nodded and got out of bed. _Without_ help.

We told Fang and Iggy to wait until their hands get better tomorrow, to hold the baby. Can't take any chances!

Fang followed me to the living room. He spread out a blanket on the floor. We lied down on it and set the baby between us.

He was sleeping, but when he opened his eyes they were so beautiful.

All I could do was stare at him. Fang stroked his cheek with his good hand.

_Congratulations Maximum. He's gorgeous._

Shhh, Voice! I wanna see my baby! But thank you.

I felt the Voice leave my head and continued staring at my baby.

All the others were instructed to get to bed, considering my water broke at 11:00 and Evan didn't come until around 1:00. Two ours in labor for this little guy. He so owes me.

My eyes started to get droopy. I closed them. I felt Fang lean over and kiss my forehead.

I smiled.

Then I fell asleep with my little bundle of joy.........Evan, in my arms.


	11. Long Time

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Okay!!! so, I finished reading Max like 2 days ago! It's awesome!!!!!! so the baby is here! Yay! Fax lovers will love this chapter! Enjoy!

Max POV

2 weeks later

This kid is amazing. He doesn't even cry! He might whimper a little bit when he's hungry or needs his diaper changed, but other than that he's perfect!

Fang changed his diaper for the first time last week.

Like I said, he's overdeveloped.

And _just like Fang._ **[Get it? I hope you do...continue.]**

Anyhoo, his favorite thing to eat is mushed peaches. His little teeth haven't grown in yet, but Mom says that he'll be mature just like we are. He is a little big for a 2 week old....

Nudge and Angel just eat him up. They are obsessed with Evan. Gazzy even loves him! Iggy can hold him and can see him in a blur, because of his dark hair and eyes, but the fact that Ella, Mom, Nudge and Angel got him all blue clothes, he can't see him fully.

His wings are the most amazing to me. They are just gorgeous. I've never seen more beautiful wings.

I can't wait until he spreads them and learns to fly.

I wonder if we should push him off a cliff like real birds do?

Angel gasped and looked at me, having heard my thoughts. "No! Max we are not pushing Evan off a cliff!" she was sitting on the blanket on the floor with Ella and Nudge playing with Evan.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Guys, I was just kidding. There's no way I'm gonna push him off a cliff. What is the matter with you?"

I said.

They all relaxed and went back to Evan. At least the one quality he doesn't have of Fang's (yet) is the super silence, emo, I'll-show-you-nothing-on-the-inside attitude. His smile is contagious. Even to Fang.

He was laughing and shaking his legs. This is moment is perfect for a picture!

I got up and walked over to me and Fang's room to get the camera. His was sitting on the bed on his blog.

"Hey Fang, where's the camera?" I walked to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Right here. I'm putting pictures of Evan on the blog. When I told them you were pregnant they went insane." he said.

"I'm sure they did, those stalkers. Anyway Evan looked so cute living room playing with Ella, Nudge, and Angel and I wanted to take a pic."

"Alright, here," he took the camera off the usb cord attached to the computer and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him.

We really haven't had any alone time for _nine_ freakin months! I missed making out with him.

I guess he did too, because he wrapped his hand around my head, tilting his, deepening the kiss.

By now, I've got my breathing under control and no longer get light headed. Which is a plus.

_This is great _I thought. _We could just stay like this forever._

He broke away for a second to put the computer on the nightstand. Then his lips returned to mine.

I sat back on the bed and he came on of me. This is where my mind starts to get clouded.

I can't think of anything except _him._

His lips moved to my neck, right under my ear.

Wait, wait, wait...I need to think of something but I can't. Darn it!

His hands are right on my hips, inching towards my shirt.

_Good thing I closed the door, _I thought.

Okay, think. You closed the door because you don't want anyone from the family to see...

His hands moved up my back, sending a chill down my spine.

The family is Mom, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy,......Evan....

Evan! This is how Evan was made!

Okay okay I got it. We gotta stop. I don't feel like being weak and useless for nine months _again_.

I looked down and touched his face.

He looked up and raised his eyebrows signaling, "What?"

"We gotta stop," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't really feel like being pregnant again, that soon."

He nodded in understanding.

Then he reached over and lifted up the mattress a little bit, and pulled something out.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be right back." I could of sworn he almost ran out the door.

About, a minute later he came back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Condom."

I laughed and then started kissing him again.

That answers that problem.


	12. The Voices

Alrighty then! Here's then next chapter! I skipped ahead two more weeks for this one. Please review!

Max POV

Today Evan grew two more pounds. He's pretty long too. He hits the one month mark in one more week, considering he was born the first of May. He's already talking baby talk. He crawl for the most part, but sometimes he just tumbles over and starts laughing which is soooo adorable.

Right now, I'm sitting on the swing rocking him as he sleeps. It evening and the sky is a beautiful orange-pinkish color. He has a little snore when he sleeps. Fang says that's because of me but I don't snore. I know I don't.

This moment is so peaceful. Hopefully it'll last. Whenever I declare a moment sweet and calm and peaceful, it gets ruined. I hope this one doesn't. Even with my luck.

_Maximum,_

Oh, joy.

What, Voice?

_I hate to ruin your moment, but remember those experiments who were lost?_

Yes...What about them?

_I'm glad you didn't take action when I asked you to. They were re-programmed by the same company who made Gozen, and were looking for you all. I apologize._

Oh, it's okay Voice. I wasn't gonna go anyway. My flock made it on their own, so could they. Are they still looking for us? Not that I expect an answer.

Silence. Of course.

After a few seconds, Voice replied!

_Yes, they are still looking for you. Ari and Jeb are trying to stop them._

Ah. Okay. Are they safe?

_Who? The experiments or Jeb and Ari?_

Both.

_Ari and the Erasers who have expired are working to stop them. Jeb is working under cover with the company who is in charge of Flyboys and the M-Geeks. Trying to see what's going on. Hopefully you won;t have to interfere too much. But we will need your help._

Wow. You're quite the chatter box now.

_Yes, well I want the most important thing to me to be safe._

Voice, even though you probably won't tell me, who are you?

_I am..._

Yes?

_Ari._

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Yes, Maximum. It's Ari._

But- you- whaa?-but- I thought-

_I know. I've been trying to help you this whole time, Max. I was always on your side. I had to stay trapped in Itex as an Eraser to help you. I only attacked you because they were keeping tabs on me. Watching everything I do and I couldn't let the other Erasers see me not doing anything. When I expired, I went back to my Dad and started helping him with you to destroy Itex. Dad can do the voice like me because we're blood relatives. You could probably send a voice to Fang or somebody._

I could?

_Yup._

Ooooh!! Can I try it? How do you it?

_Just send a direct thought to the person. Since he never had a voice before, it'll give him a "brain attack" but he'll be fine._

Okay! Thanks Ari. I miss you lil bro.

_Miss you too Max. I gotta go. And Fang is calling you._

Oh. Okay. Later.

"Max? Max?" Fang yelled. Waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head and blinked about a thousand times.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? Voice?"

"Yup. Hey let me try something real quick." I asked.

"Okay." He sat down next to me on the swing. I must have been talking to Ari for a long time. The sky was darker, almost black.

I stared at him with my eyes narrowed, thinking hard and directly at Fang.

_Fang!!! Fang!!!! Can you hear me??? Fang!!! _I thought slowly.

He looked at me confused then gasped in pain clutched his head. He bent over and put his head between his knees, still clutching it.

_Fang!!!! Can you hear me??? Helloooooo???_

Yes! God I can hear you! Quit yelling! Doesn't help the pain! How are you doing this? He thought back

_Guess What!_

What?

_I found out who the Voice is!_

Who?

_ARI!!!!!_

WFT?! _He's _the voice?

_Yes! And he taught me how to send a voice to other people! But me, Ari and Jeb can only do it because we're blood relatives. I wonder if Evan can do it?_

Yeah. Great. I'm gonna barf.

_Oh. Sorry. It'll be like that for awhile till you get used to it. Like I did._

….....

_Come on let's go in the house so you can lay down._

I stopped playing in his head and stood up. I put the still sleeping Evan over my shoulder and smoothed Fang's back.

"Come on, Fang." I said.

He groaned ans stood up. He was kind of green.

"You're green," I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and we walked in the house.

He went straight the stairs. I went to the kitchen with Evan and got the prince a cold glass of water. That should help him out.

"Max? What's wrong with Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Headache." I replied.

I went upstairs, into our room. He was already flopped on his stomach in the bed with his shirt off.

I put Evan in his blue crib in the corner of the room and went back to Fang.

"Here, drink this. You'll be fine."

He rolled over and took the glass from me and drowned it.

"Thanks." He said.

"Mmhm. You want me to get cold rag and put it on your head till you go to sleep?" I asked jokingly. There's no way he'd be that vulnerable.

"No thanks."

I chuckled and lied down next to him. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

He was all sweaty and pale. That must be why he took his shirt off.

"Aw. Poor baby." I crooned.

He rolled his eyes and closed them. I waited until his breathing slowed down, signaling he asleep before I went to sleep as well.


	13. A Day With Daddy

Next Chapter! Enjoy! I don't have much to say. Except that Fang is a little out of character in this one.

Max POV

"Hey Fang!" I called.

He walked out of the kitchen holding Evan on his side.

"Yeah?"

"Me, Angel, Nudge, and Ella are about to go shopping. Iggy and Gazzy wanna go too. You wanna stay here with Evan or come with us?"

"I'll stay here." he said.

"Alright we'll be back around, 3:00ish."

"K." he said.

I quickly kissed him goodbye and left out the house with the others. I took a running start and spread my wings jumping into the air.

Fang POV

"Okay dude, what do you wanna do today?" I asked Evan.

He just smiled and made some kind of baby noise.

Okay, then.

I wonder if I can get him to talk? I thought. I walked upstairs to our room and sat on the bed. I propped Evan up against the pillows next to me.

"Say Daddy," I told him.

"Dah dah!" He said and laughed.

I smiled. He said it! Before he said mama! Max is gonna be so mad...

Okay, that's one thing out of the way....

"Can you stretch your wings?" I asked him.

He laughed again. Jeez, does this kid know how to do anything else?

I stood up and decided to show him. I stretched out my 14 foot impressive all black wings.

Evan tried it and his looked like they stretched about one and a half feet. They were all black but outlined in gold.

He laughed and clapped his hands, obviously proud of his wings. Then he fluttered them and laughed some more.

Then he started floating off of the bed. What in the world?

All that fluttering actually lifted him off of the bed! He's flying!

I ran back over to the bed and grabbed him before he went too high and hit his head.

"How do you know how to fly already?"

I'm guessing he started telling me, but in baby language.

"Okay, it's 11:00. You hungry?" I asked him.

"Bah bah!" He said, meaning bottle, meaning he's hungry. Got it. Thank God he's not breast feeding anymore.

I picked him up off the bed then set him down and took his hands in mine. He could walk a little bit when you hold both of his hands.

We headed downstairs and after a couple of slips made by Evan, we made it to the kitchen.

I sat him on top of the counter and looked in the fridge.

I took out a red apple, some grapes, and peaches, then went to the pantry and got peanut butter.

I set the ingredients on the counter and picked up Evan then put him in his blue high chair.

The little T.V. Over in the corner was on, so I switched the channel to Nickelodeon. Back at the Barnyard was on.

While listening to Evan laugh and giggle at farm animals, I cut up the apple, sliced the grapes in half, and put them in a bowl with the diced peaches. I also spread a little peanut butter over the apples. This was his favorite snack. I put the bowl with peaches and grapes and the apples on the tray of the high chair and watched Evan devour it. He eats like us too. Next I have to make his bottle.

Ugh. Okay, so grab the bottle, fill it with milk (whole milk. I told you he eats just like us) and put it in the microwave. Max told me only to make it warm, not hot or too cold. So I set the timer for about 50 seconds. I put the bottle up against my forearm and it felt perfect. I sat the bottle on his tray too.

He was done in about 20 minutes. His eyelids looked droopy so I took him out of the high chair and onto the couch. I was kind of tired too, so laid down on the couch and put him on my chest. I waited until he went to sleep before I did. I felt the smooth breeze come through the windows and drifted into unconsciousness.

Max POV

When I walked in through the door, I saw the most adorable sight. Evan and Fang asleep on the couch. How cute! I turned around and told everybody to "Shh!" then quietly ran upstairs to get the camera.

I came back down and flashed the cutest picture ever. This was so going on Fang's blog!

The flash of the camera must have woken Fang up. He up at me yawned and put his hand on top of Evan's back. Evan was still sleep.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey. You two are so cute." I said.

He rolled his eyes and shifted a little.

I took Evan off of him so he could straighten up. That couch must be uncomfortable.

I laid Evan against my shoulder and started upstairs to put him in his crib.


	14. Sleepy Eyes

Okay! Sorry but I'm gonna skip to Evan being 1 year old now. Going through the whole month stage is just too much for my poor innocent hands. SO Evan is now 1 year old, can talk small sentences, and walk. This chapter doesn't really have a purpose. Enjoy dear ones.

Max POV

"Evan, get in here," I called.

Evan came stumbling out from his room (a.k.a. Previous game room, a.k.a. Previously my room).

He had his hands in the pockets of black hoodie. He was looking down with an innocent expression there was no way I was going to believe.

He looked up and raised his eyebrows. He's basically a one year old Fang now. Everything. From the clothes, to his hair, eyes, and attitude.

"Didn't Uncle Iggy potty train you yet?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then why is that all on the floor?" I pointed to the toilet. You don't want to know what's on there.

"I missed."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. This is disgusting.

Fang was walking down the hallway and saw my expression with Evan following me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ask your son." I said.

"Dude, what'd you do?"

It took him a second to answer.

"I missed." He said in barely a whisper.

"Again?"

He nodded.

"I think Uncle Iggy is a bad teacher."

He nodded again.

"Come on, nap time." I said.

"But I not tiawed." he whined.

I picked him up and started towards his room.

"Yeah you are,"

"No I-yawn-nawt."

"Let me see your eyes." I told him.

He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yup. Those are Sleepy Eyes. It's nap time." I said.

He started rubbing his eyes like crazy. I grabbed his arms and pulled away from his face.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, you can't fight Sleepy Eyes."

"Yes I can!" He said. And then he closed his eyes.

"Exactly."

He opened his eyes and glared at me. How cute. He glares just like Fang.

I laughed and put him in his bed. His room was so cute. The theme was spider-man. The black spider-man of course. His bed spread had the picture from the movie with him hanging upside down on his web. On the wall was a big spider man poster. The walls were gray and not black because Mom said that a dark environment is no place for a growing boy. That I agree with, but Fang, not so much. His argument was that he, Iggy and Gazzy grew up in dark environments but they all turned out fine.

Suuuuuuuure they turned out fine.

I kissed Evan on his forehead.

"I'll come wake you up in a couple hours for a snack, okay?"

He nodded.

I walked downstairs into the living room and saw Gazzy and Nudge asked Mom something.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Me and Nudge want to get skateboards! Dr. M says that there's a skate park on the end of the street! But we really wanna go and them now, and she has to work!"

"Yeah, Max! It would be so awesome if I had skateboard! We both already know how from when we were at Anne's! I want one that's pink and purple and yellow and blue and teal and silver and gold and pink and 392-"

"Nudge, 392 is not a color!" I exclaimed.

"I know! But Puce is! It's a type of pink! It's really pretty and some unicorns have it in their horns-"

"Nudge, I will take you and Gazzy to get skateboards. Iggy and Fang can stay here with Evan. Go get ready."

"Yay!" Nudge said and started jumping and clapping her hands.

I went upstairs to our room and started going through my dresser, looking for something to wear. I found my blue t-shirt that said, 'Yes, it did hurt when I fell from Heaven. Wanna see my wings?' and a pair of light stone-washed jeans. I got out underwear and set everything else on the bed, taking the underwear with me.

"Going somewhere?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Taking the Gazzy and Nudge to get skateboards."

He had a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea. Don't ask. I just agreed to keep Nudge quiet." I said.

He nodded.

I walked to the bathroom, turned on the water to a comfortable temperature, and hopped in. I let the water fall on my face for while. It felt good.

When my shower was done, I put on my underclothes then wrapped in a towel and went back to the room.

"How many stalkers-I mean bloggers do you have now?" I asked Fang.

"Like, about 10,000 come in everyday now. Mostly just to see Evan and say how cute he is."

"That's not a surprise."

He shrugged.

"Well, I'll be back soon. If Evan wakes up before I'm back, just give him a piece of chicken or something." I told him.

He laughed. "Okay,"

I walked out the room and went into Evan's.

I smoothed his hair back.

"Ev," I said.

"Ev, it's mommy."

He groaned.

"You don't have to wake up yet, but I'm going the store, I'll be back soon, k?"

He nodded. He didn't even open his eyes. I knew that little booger was sleepy. Can't fight sleepy eyes.


	15. Carl and Skateboards

Okie dokie! So, um I have a poll about Evan's stuffed animal toy and what his name should be so now I need you to REVIEW and VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!! I'd like to have his toy come into the story as soon as possible so...yeah. This one is pretty short. Sorry. Enjoy!

Max POV

So, me, Nudge and Gazzy are at Dick's sporting goods store, looking for skateboards. Mom gave me about 300 dollars to buy them. I really hope their not that expensive.

"Hi! How can I help you today?" This guy with a dark green shirt on was walking towards us. He seemed a little too happy if you know what I mean.

"We're looking for skateboards!" Gazzy said.

"Okay then! Follow me!" Okay this guy is really creeping me out.

He started walking/ running like Steve off of Blue's Clues.

"Here are our least expensive ones."

He brought us to a wall that had skateboards hanging on them in order. One was shocking pink.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S SHOCKING PINK!!!" Nudge yelled.

"I want that one! I want that one!"

The guy pulled it off the shelf. It had silver glitter and stars all over it. It was so _her._

"This one is $62.50." the guy whom I decided to name Carl said.

I nodded and turned to Gazzy. He was staring at one on the other wall, mouth hanging open, eyes dazed.

"What is it. Gazzy?" I asked him.

He pointed to one of the skateboards on the wall. It was camaflouge and had white graffiti wings on it.

Under the wings is said 'Sick' in graffiti. It was pretty cool.

Carl came over and said, "That one isn't very popular. It's only $65."

"I want it," Gazzy said in a dazed tone.

"But it's not very _in_ right now. Look at this one. It's blue and has skulls on it-"

"I want it," Gazzy said again.

"But-"

"I. Want. It."

"Oh, just give him the skateboard, dude. It's what he wants." I said. I'm getting kind of sick of Carl.

"Fine. Whatever." Carl rolled his eyes and got down Gazzy's board.

We walked over to the register and checked out. With taxes and everything, we spent about $140. Not bad out of 300. As we walked out of the store, Gazzy and Nudge just stared at their boards. I'm glad they got to buy something for themselves. They deserve it.


	16. I Need Teefs!

Okay so this chapter will be longer. I'm tellin you I write like 3 chapters a day. So, don't forget to review and vote on the poll! Thanks a lot! Peace love and happiness! Oh! And Go read Max! It's great!

Max POV

Me, Nudge, and Gazzy are up in the air now. We're on our way home. Poor Angel was stuck with no one to play with but Ella.

I really hope Evan is still sleep when I get home. Whenever he wakes up and I'm not there, he freaks out. Once, he woke up from his nap and I had gone to the grocery store with Mom, Fang said he had this huge tantrum and went crazy, crying and yelling. When I got home he ran into me and was hugging me and crying and just a _mess._ I asked him why he was so worried but he said he didn't want to tell me.

I folded my wings in and decided to dive bomb since Gazzy and Nudge like that the most.

I pulled out my key and opened the door.

"Hey guys, we're back!" I called.

Fang came walking down the stairs with Iggy, Angel and Ella came in from the back patio.

"Show em' what you got guys."

Gazzy held up his with a huge, proud smile.

"That's is so cool, Gaz," Angel said. "Let me see yours Nudge!"

She held up hers and started off on how cute it was and how Carl didn't want Gazzy to get the one he wanted. I walked upstairs and went into Evan's room.

He wasn't in there.

The blankets were all over the floor. I ran back downstairs and grabbed Fang's arm.

"Where's Evan?" I asked, panicking.

"He's in our room. He woke up and went off again so I laid down with him for a while."

I sighed in relief.

"Okay." I turned around and went back upstairs to our room.

And there he was, my little Evy, sleeping on the bed sprawled out on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed. I sat down on the other side of the bed and touched his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut them opened them.

"Mommy?"

"Yup."

"Where was you? You scare-awed me!" he said.

"I told you I was going to the store, silly."

"I don't member!"

I shrugged. "I'm here now."

He reached his arm over and hugged me. I grabbed him and laid his head in my lap.

"You hungry?" I asked, smoothing his hair.

He nodded.

"Let me see those teeth."

He smile this big smile to show his little teeth. He grew about 4. He had two at the bottom and two vampire like teeth on the top. I touched his bottom lip.

"You need some more teeth young man." I said.

"S'not my fawt. I ain't do nuttin."

I laughed. He's so cute.

"Come on,"

I picked him up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Ig, what's for lunch?"

"Oh. Uh...sandwiches and chips sound good?"

"Evan can't eat chips yet."

"Hm....sandwiches and peaches?"

"Peaches!" Evan yelled.

"Well, there you go." I said.

"Alright Ev, give me a second. Ella, you wanna help me make sandwiches?" Iggy asked.

"Sure Iggy." she said.

I'm beginning to worry about them a little. Ella is the same age as Nudge, a little older actually. They might be starting to click.

I put Evan on the ground and walked over to the couch to sit next to Fang.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey,"

"Daddy, Mommy say I need mo teefs." Evan said.

He came over crawled on the couch with us, and sat in Fang's lap with his toy truck.

"Don't you want more teeth?" Fang asked.

"Yeeeah but I don't know how you sposed to gwow em'."

"Drink milk," I suggested.

"He already does," Fang said.

"He drinks more juice than milk,"

Fang shrugged.

"I like duice. Uncle Iggy say I when I was wittle I wood drink milk fwum yo boobies,"

"Uncle Iggy said what?!"

"Huh?" Iggy called.

Fang dropped his head in his hands.

"You spend too much time with Uncle Iggy," I said.

Evan shrugged.

"Angel, can we please turn from Judge Judy? Please. House is coming on soon."

She sighed. "Okay," she flicked the channel.

"Can we watch Boo's Cwoo's?" Evan said. For those of you who can't understand Evan language he said Blue's Clues.

"Nobody wants to watch Blue's Clues, Evan," Angel snapped.

"Hmph. You mean!" Evan said.

"And your a twit!" Angel said back.

"Hey Angel, what's your problem?" I said. She's been acting different lately.

"Nothing."

"Somethings up. What is it?"

"Can I tell you later?" she said.

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded and turned back to the T.V.

_Angel, what is it?_ I thought to her.

I think I started my...you know.

_Oh. Yeah. Okay, you remember what I told you, right?_

Yeah. It happened while you were gone. Ella helped me. But I'm so tired and everything makes me mad. Sorry I snapped at Evan. I didn't mean it.

_It's okay. Come get me if you need anything. You know you can ask me anything._

Yeah. Thanks Max.

I felt her leave my head and refocused on House.

"Lunch is ready," Iggy called.

We all scrambled and went into the kitchen to eat.


	17. The Waiter

Alrigty then. In the last chapter, we found out that Evan needs teefs (lol) so, I skipped ahead again, and Evan is now, 3. He is about the size of a 4 year old. And can talk better sentences now. His front teeth have not grown in yet, so he still has the vampire teeth, but his bottom ones are pretty much grown in. I need people to VOTE! So I can decide on a name for his stuffed animal! Lets go! Enjoy!

Max POV

I walked into Evan's room to get his laundry.

This room is seriously out of control. There are clothes and toys everywhere! I don't even know which clothes are dirty!

"Hey Evan!" I called.

He walked in with that same nonchalant look that Fang has. Some of his hair hangs in his eyes but most of it is still shaggy and all over his head. His hands were in his hoodie pockets as always and he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. I didn't think it was possible, but he's even _more_ quiet than Fang, which is extremely annoying.

"Where are your dirty clothes?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Clean up this room. And when you find your dirty clothes, bring em' to me." I commanded.

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Other than mister Evan being a pig (just like Fang) everything's great. Me and Fang are spectacular. Evan knows how to fly. Iggy and Ella are together. Ew. Gazzy and Nudge have gotten to be awesome on their skateboards. We built a ramp for them in the backyard. On the weekends, some guys about their age come over and skate with em'. I think Nudge has the hots for this one guy, Ryan. Ha!

Fang and I have been discussing having another child. We decided to wait until Evan gets old enough to be able to take care of them.

Ari talks to me in my head every now and then. When I talk to Fang it doesn't hurt him anymore.

Jeb moved in and he and Mom are like two peas in a pod. Super gross. Ari's on his own, thinking his life through and all that. He'll be here soon.

"Hey, guys, let's go out to eat tonight." I suggested.

"That sounds great Max! What time do you want to leave?" Mom asked.

"How about when Ari gets here? I'm sure he'd like to go."

"Okay. We'll go get ready."

Yo, lil bro, about how long till you get here?

_I'm coming down the street now._

Okay. We're going out to eat. We'll go once you're here and ready.

_Cool._

"Hey guys! Start getting ready! We're going out to eat! We're leaving when Ari gets here!" I yelled.

I walked upstairs into me and Fang's room. I pulled out a halter top that's orange with white outlined pink flowers on it since this is a special occasion and my denim skirt. I went to closet and grabbed my orange baby doll shoes.

After I was dressed, Fang was still laying in the bed watching T.V.

"Uh...Hello? Are you gonna get dressed?"

"I am dressed." he said.

"Fang, we're going out to eat. You've had that old t-shirt on all day!"

He got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that said, 'Dangerous Territory' in red and white. Then he pulled out black basketball shorts and put on his black Nikes.

"Ready."

I sighed them smiled and walked over and kissed him. It was interrupted by Evan walking through the door.

"What's up, Ev?" I asked.

"Can't find my shoe."

"Did you look in the closet?"

He nodded.

"The floor?" Fang said.

He nodded again.

"Under the bed?" I said.

He nodded.

I sighed.

"Don't you have other shoes you can wear?"

He nodded.

"Then wear those!" Is it really that hard to figure out?

"They're not black."

I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Go put those shoes on."

"I don't wanna," he said.

I pulled back. My eyes wide, eyebrows raised. Who does he think he's talking to?

"Excuse me?"

"I don't wanna wear those." he said. I could barely hear him.

"Doesn't matter. We have to go and since you lost your shoe, you have no choice. Either you wear those shoes or you stay here." I told him.

He thought about it for a second.

"Okay." he said. Then he walked out.

"I thought you were gonna strangle him." Fang said.

"Me too."

We walked downstairs and saw everyone else ready and dressed. The doorbell rang.

I ran over to get it.

"Ari!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey Max! Missed you,"

"Well considering you were in my head the whole time I don't see how you did," I said.

I let him in and everyone greeted him and hugged him. Everyone was here but Evan.

"Where's Evan?" I asked Fang.

Then he came running down the stairs with a big smile.

"Hey Ev," Ari said.

"Hi Uncle Ari! Mommy, mommy! Look!" He said.

He pointed to his shoes. They were both black.

"Oh, you found your other shoe." I said.

"Yeah, but _look._"

I looked at his shoes again and right then and there, his shoes started turning different colors. From black, to blue, to red, to orange, then black again.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like when I look at em' and think of a color they start changing." he said.

I looked at Fang. He had his eyebrows raised.

Everyone was staring at Evan.

"He has a new power." I said.

All of us except for Jeb, Mom and Ella flew to the restaurant. Evan's wingspan was about 5 feet now. His wings would probably be about the size of mine when he gets my age.

I flew in the middle, Evan on my left, Fang on my right, Iggy underneath Evan, Nudge under Fang, Angel and Gazzy above me.

When we landed I had to catch Evan. His landing isn't so great. He broke his leg last time.

We walked into the parking lot and saw Mom's van pull up. We walked in together.

"Hi, welcome to Olive Garden. How many this evening?" said a girl about my age. She was looking at Fang who was behind me, smiling.

"Uh...10." I said.

"Okay, follow me."

She lead us to a big table in the back, sort of away from everyone else. It was perfect.

"Uh, excuse me? Can he have a kids menu?" I asked pointing to Evan. He was standing next to me holding my hand. The other hand in his pocket.

"Sure," she said. Then she crouched down to Evan's size.

"What's your name, cutie?" she said.

Evan didn't answer. He just stared at her.

"Okay, then."

Jeb sat at the head of the table, Mom on his other side. I sat two seats down. Fang took the seat to my right, Evan on the left next to Jeb. Then Ella sat across from me, Nudge next to her, then Angel, and Gazzy sat next to Fang. Iggy sat at the other head of the table.

"Hello, my name is Katie and I'll be your server today." said another girl about my age. Her tone made me realize she didn't really want to be here.

Even though her eyes brightened when she saw Fang.

Oh, Lord.

"Let's start with drinks, and you can look through the menus. Let's start with you," she said, pointed her pen at Fang. Of course.

"Pepsi," he said.

"And you?" she looked at me.

"Same,"

"And this little guy?"

"What do you want Ev?" I said.

"Choca milk." He said.

"I'm sorry, we don't have chocolate milk."

"But I need to grow teefs," he said.

"Evan it's okay, you can just get juice."

"Fine. I want, uh...sp-spr-i-tee. Yeah. Spritee."

The girl chuckled. "You mean Sprite?"

"Yeah. That."

"Okay then. And you sir?"

"Coke," Jeb said.

"Lemonade," Mom.

"Pink lemonade," Ella.

"Berry Raspberry Lemonade Daiquiri please," Of course, Nudge.

"Pink Lemonade," Angel.

"Sprite," Gazzy

"Water," Iggy.

"Coke," Ari.

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back with those," she said.

Then, get this. _Winked_ at Fang.

Oh, hell no.


	18. The Waiter 2

Okay dear ones, first of all, I would like to disclaim Maximum Ride. Don't need any lawyers coming to find me. The only character I own is Evan. And the storyline. SO next, I wold like to remind you to VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!! and to review. I love those things. I'll probably be posting like, 3 chapters a day so you can look forward to those. Enjoy!

Max POV

That stupid little ***** just winked at _my _Fang! He looked over at me. He must have noticed my stiffness. What a *****. Does she not notice that he's sitting next to me? Ugh! I just wanna crush her little human bones. That would make me extremely happy. Crushing her bones then taking out her intestines and hanging her with them. Yes. That would make me very happy.

"Max? Your kind of staring at the wall, smiling some kind of creepy smile. Are you okay?" Nudge said.

"Oh. Yeah. Just thinking."

"Well, the lady wants to take your order."

I looked up at slutty. I didn't notice her there. She was waiting for me to tell her what I wanted.

"Oh. Um...chicken alfredo." I said.

"Okay, and for you handsome?" She asked Fang.

Okay. Super pissed now.

"Yes, he's very handsome. And so is his son." I said in a cheerful voice, pointing to Evan.

She looked surprised.

"Oh, well, yes...um...what would you like?"

"Same," he said.

"Okay. What you like?" She was talking to Evan.

"Um..." he said. He licked his lips and said, "Pi-zuh."

"Pizza, yes." she said.

Okay, the boy is 3 years old! She should surprised he can even read! She's pissing me off.

"Look, he's three years old. You know what he meant. And Evan, I don't think that's gonna be enough for you." I said.

"There's 2 slices in the meal. With fries and applesauce." she said.

"I see that. It's there in the _picture. _I don't think that's going to enough for him."

"Well like you said, he's only three years old."

"And I know how much my own son eats, thank you very much."

"Whatever. Anyway, I think that if you get him anything more than just the pizza, you would have over ordered. I wouldn't want you to lose any money, what with you being a teenage mother and all."

Keep your cool Max, keep your cool... I chanted to myself.

I glared at her. Hard. She didn't even flinch.

Fang grabbed my hand. This time it didn't help.

"I mean, don't take offense to it or anything. I mean you look like really nice people. But, to be honest, you don't know how to take of people other than yourself. But, I'd hate for you to spend all of your money on food he might not eat. I'm sure you don't want to be on the street. How about we just order him some chicken strips?" she continued.

I let go of Fang's hand, smoothed my face out and stood up. He stood up to but I touched his shoulder letting him know it's okay.

I walked around the table and looked the girl right in the eyes. She was so short I towered over her.

I smiled. My future ideas I came up with could be used!

She smiled back.

Then I slapped her right across the face.

She fell over onto the table and I took her head and banged it against the table.

Wonderful!

I couldn't do too much damage before Fang came around and grabbed my arms and pulled me off of that *****. She was unconscious. Yay!

We walked to the door and Fang let me go. Evan came running up to me and I picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Did you understand anything she said?" I asked.

"No, not really. I just saw you get really mad. I don't want you to look at me like that." he said.

"Don't worry. I won't." I said and smiled.

After that everyone followed us out. No one saw what happened to the bi- I mean girl. We just left her there. Hopefully she gets fired.


	19. Is Evan Sick?

Hahahahahaha! Okay, sos here's the next chappie! Max kinda went off in the last one...lol

Max: She was pissing me off!

Me: Okay Max, don't bang my head against the table lol

Max: I will if you keep teasing me

Me: Alrighty then. Enjoy!

Max POV

On the way home, Evan was tired, so he rode in the car with Mom.

When we landed I went to the car and took him out. He was knocked out.

I'm sure he was hungry too. We all were.

Mom unlocked the door and I walked in. It was only about 8:00. He didn't go to bed until like 10:00 anyway. I sat on the couch and set him across my knees. I smoothed his down. I love my little boy more than anything. That girl didn't know what she was saying. I take of others just fine. I had no choice! I had to take care of new born baby when I was 8! There was no way she could have known that, but it wasn't right of her to judge me or Fang. Evan is the best thing that ever happened to me. No matter what age I am.

Fang leaned over the couch and kissed my cheek. I smiled an almost-smile.

"You're still mad," he said.

"Yepper," I said.

He walked around the couch and sat down next to me.

"You know there was no way she could've known about us,"

"Yes. But she was stupid to judge." I said.

He nodded and put his arm around me. I leaned into him.

We sat like that for a second.

Then he lifted my chin and his lips met mine.

How did he know that's what I wanted? I thought.

Oh, why am I thinking about this? I have a great who love me, and Fang who loves me, and my son who loves me, I don't need anything else. So what if Evan came earlier than we expected. That doesn't make anyone love him any less.

I decided to release the entire situation from my mind. It wasn't necessary to think about, especially while making out with Fang.

We had our perfect moment, and it had to end.

"Ugh. At least go to you guys' room," Gazzy said.

I pulled back and laughed.

"Dr. M's ordering pizza. Or in Evan's words, pi-zuh." he laughed.

"Great. Thanks Gazzy." I said.

"Whatever," he said. "You just want me to go away so you can make out with Fang some more."

"I'll make out with Fang while your here if you don't leave," I said.

His eyes widened and he walked out. Haha!

I met Fang's lips again.

I think we made out until the pizza came. The doorbell rang. Fang pulled back, licked his lips and went to get it.

"Dr. M, pizza's here," he called.

"Coming!" she said.

She came running in with a wad of cash in her hand.

"Thank you, Fang. Here you go," she handed him the money and Fang took the pizza.

I hate waking up Evan. He always looks so peaceful sleeping.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Ev, Ev wake up,"

He took his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" he said.

"Wake up, food's here. Grandma Vally bought pizza."

He nodded. I wrapped him in my arms and stood up. Since he was sleepy, I sat down with him in my lap. Fang brought us over a plate of pizza.

"Hey Ev," he said.

Evan just nodded. He was so sleepy. His eyelids were almost closed.

"Did you have a nap today?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Ah, that's why you're so sleepy."

"Come on, eat , take a bath, then you can go to bed, k?" Fang said.

He nodded and took a slice of pizza.

I did too, and so did Fang.

By the time we were done eating, Evan was dosing off. He wasn't going to finish that one slice but I made him. Going to bed on an empty stomach gives you nightmares. If you were on the run for 2 years, you would know too.

I looked at Fang, he was staring at Evan.

"I'm gonna dip him in the tub, then put him to bed." I said.

"I'll come with you." he said.

I grabbed Evan and stood up. Fang followed me upstairs to the bathroom. He got Evan his pajamas. I went to the bathroom and started the water, still holding Evan.

I sat on the toilet and stood him up, then started taking his clothes off. His chest was very red and hot. His face was pale, but his body was hot. I made the water a little colder.

"Fang, come here," I called.

He walked in and saw him. He narrowed his eyes then felt him.

"His body's burning up, but his face is cold," Fang said.

" I know,"

I sat him in the tub and he leaned over, folded his arms and rested his head on top of them on the edge of the tub.

"Ev,"

He looked up at me.

"You feeling okay?"

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Fang said.

"My head hurts, and I'm hot."

I got a rag out from the cabinet, turned on the sink to cold, and wet the rag.

I got up and sat down in front of the tub, then put the rag on Evan's head.

"Better?"

"A little." he whispered.

"Okay, let's just dry you off. You sleep with us tonight okay?" I said. I needed to watch him and make sure he's okay while he sleeps.

He nodded. I wrapped him up in the towel and pulled him out, dried him off, then put on his bottoms only.

Fang picked him up and carried him to our room and set him on the bed.

"I'm gonna get you some cold water okay, Ev?" I said.

He nodded.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was still eating.

"Hey, is Evan okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, his body is a little hot though. But his face is cold." I explained.

"I'll go check him out." Iggy said.

"Thanks Ig. I'm getting him a cold cup of water." I went to the cabinet and got out his favorite cup. It was black of course with the black spider-man on it. I put some ice in it and cold water.

Iggy was already upstairs when I got there. Fang was sitting on the bed, Evan was laying in my usual spot.

I walked over and sat on the bed in front him.

"Here, Ev," I said.

He opened his eyes and downed the water in one breath.

"I don't know guys. His heart beat is normal and stuff. Maybe we should just see how he is in the morning." Iggy said.

"Okay. Thanks Ig."I said and changed into a teal tank top and comfy shorts.

I scooted Evan to the middle of the bed and climbed in. I kissed Evan goodnight.

Fang had some show on called Viva La Bam.

I decided to watch it. What the heck?

Turns out, this show is really funny. The fat dude Vito, is really strange.

Bam is some kind of famous professional skateboarder. The whole show is about him and his friends doing stupid stuff. The flock loves to do stupid stuff! I could get some ideas from this show...

Yes. The show was wonderful.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Until Evan started choking.


	20. Pyro

Hello faithful readers. This is Taelorcullen. I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story.

JUST KIDDING!!!!! hahahaha!!!! pleeeeeease vote on the poll! I was hoping to get enough votes before this chapter but if I could get some more before the next chapter, that would be uber awesome!!!! so review and vote dear ones!

Max POV

"Evan! Evan!" I sat him up and started patting his back.

It wasn't working so I told Fang to lift his arms up. This seemed to help a little bit.

"Here, drink," I told him. I got him some more water just a few minutes before.

He drunk it and when he was done he was panting.

"You okay?" I asked.

I still had him sitting up. His eyes looked distant. He didn't respond.

"Evan?" I said. Now he's really worrying.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Oh, God. No, no, not Evan, no, no, no...

I started shaking him and patting his face. He wouldn't wake up! Tears started falling from my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My baby, my baby...

I felt his neck. He had a pulse. It wasn't very strong, but it was there.

I laid back down put Evan's head on my chest.

Fang was staring at him silently. Concern in his eyes.

Why does everything happen to me?

I must have dosed off, because the rustling on my chest surprised me.

It was Evan! He was up!

"Ev," I whispered. Fang was still sleep.

He looked up at me with those beautiful dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked in my no-nonsense tone.

He nodded.

I sighed in relief and brushed his hair from his face.

"I gotta go pee," he said.

I giggled and sat up, reached over and set him on the ground. He stumbled a little, but was okay.

His chest wasn't as red anymore, and his face was it's normal color.

I sat up and waited until Evan came back.

Then all of a sudden I heard a _boom!_ I ran to the door and saw Evan standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the door itself on the ground and huge burn mark in the middle.

Evan's eyes were wide and his hand was up, like he was trying to push the door open.

Fang was behind me in a second and everyone else was in their doorways, staring at Evan.

He turned his and looked at it.

Then smiled the same huge smile he had when he found out that he could make things change color.

"Cool!"

"Okay, so you scare me half to death because you got a new power?!" I said.

"I didn't know I could do it! I was trying to open da door and den it just went _boom!_" He said, flashing his hands like an explosion.

I smacked my palm on my forehead.

"Mom, you need a new door," I said.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and picked up Evan.

"Now, it's time for bed. I think the only reason you got hot like that was because your body building heat so you can blow things up."

He was still smiling.

"Now that doesn't mean you can go ahead and blow up everything. You're just a pyro like Uncle Iggy and Gazzy."

He nodded.

"Now go to sleep. And try not to blow up anything else. Okay?" I asked him. I set him down on his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Okay. I love you mommy."

"Love you too, Ev. Goodnight."

I closed the door a little when I walked out and into our room. I flopped on the bed, and a few seconds later, Fang came in.

"We have another pyromaniac in the house now." I said.

"Yup."

He laid down on the bed next to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

Then he pushed me off the bed."What was that for?!" I whisper yelled.

He shrugged. I got back on the bed to push him off but he starting to get up, so I crawled over the bed towards him then stood up, but of course he disappeared.

"Cheater!" I said. I walked around the room for a minute, looking around, then out of no where he jumped on me sending us both on the floor. I punched him and kicked but he wouldn't let go of me!

Somehow, he got us both up on our feet, him still restraining me and slammed me on the bed. I was on my back, but my wings didn't get damaged. He took my wrists and pinned them above my head. My knees were against my chest.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Nope. This is too fun." He smirked.

"Not for me!" I exclaimed.

E shrugged. Ugh. I started thrashing and kicking and ended up kicking him in...ahem..._that_ area.

He froze, shut his eyes, and bit his lip. I unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. Oops!

He didn't even let go of my arms! I wiggled a little while he stayed frozen, then when he suddenly opened his eyes I stopped.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said.

Crap!

Then his lips crushed mine. If this is the only way I have to pay...I thought.

I knew where this was gonna go. Not hard to figure out.

But we'd never get that far because Mom knocked on the door and said, "_Goodnight_, Max."

Meaning, go to bed now, Max.

"Night Mom." I said.

"You'll pay tomorrow then," Fang said.

I rolled from under him and onto my side, and started dozing off.


	21. Changing Colors

Hey People. Sorry it took so long to update. Truly sincerely sorry. And sorry if there's too many topics and stuff and I don't get into detail or anything. Iggy and Ella will be explained later in the story. Sorry! But enjoy the rest of the story.

Max POV

_Dream:_

_I was standing on a cliff, wings spread out, looking out. Evan was flying far out with Fang. I smiled. For no reason for once. Just to smile. I saw a small movement in bush back towards the forest and went to it. It sounded a little like a kitten. A cute little baby kitten. I pushed the bush back to reveal what I thought was an adorable baby feline. But no. It was two Erasers eating a baby kitten. My mouth dropped and they turned to look at me. One growled. Okay, two Erasers. No problem. I got into a fight stance and after about five seconds, watched the Erasers turn into Flyboys. Yes. The Erasers turned into FLYBOYS. Guns and all. I knew I couldn't fight two Flyboys with guns on my own. I called Fang. I don't want Evan getting into this. When he didn't respond, I looked over and saw them both...on the ground....eyes closed....bleeding._

_When I turned back to the Flyboy, he knocked me in the head with gun and I blacked out._

_End Dream._

Which was exactly the same time I sat up in bed and screamed like that really happened. IT felt like it did. I really hope I don't have some new power of being able to see the future.

I clutched my head and screamed and cried. Usually I'm against crying, but just losing both of them...

NO. Can't think about it. Won't happen.

"Max! Max! What's wrong?!" Fang said, shaking me, trying to calm me down.

It took me a few minutes before I could answer. "Bad dream." I whispered.

Everybody came running in, Evan walking groggily rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Max had a bad dream." Fang answered.

"Oh Max! That's terrible!" Angel said coming to hold my hand on the bed.

"Come here Evan," I said.

He came over to me, still rubbing his eyes.

"Wus wrong Mommy?" he said.

I picked him up and held him tight. Then I kissed his forehead.

"You know Mommy loves you, right?" I asked.

"Duh, Mommy."

I laughed and kissed him again.

"Alright. Go on back to bed. Everybody can go back to bed. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, Max." Ella said. "But I did kind of fall out of bed when I heard you screaming. My back hurts."

Iggy came up behind her and rubbed her back softly. We've all had some of Iggy's massages. They're the best!

"Thank you, Iggy."

"Yup." he replied.

Then everyone left. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Of course I felt Fang's eyes on me so I opened mine to meet his.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

"No, not really. At least right now. I'm tired. I'll tell you in the morning okay?"

He nodded and rested next to me.

"Love you Fang." I whispered.

"Love you too."

That morning was much better. I told Fang about the whole dream and he held me for a while. It was nice. Then Iggy made up the most wonderful breakfast ever. After that, Iggy and Gazzy took Evan in our huge backyard to practice with his pyro skills. Ugh. Fang and I were sitting on the deck looking at Evan, Gazzy and Iggy. Nudge, Ella and Angel were inside doing something. Ari was somewhere with Jeb. I wasn't paying much attention to anybody, just trying to make sure my son doesn't get blown up.

"Um...Max?" Ella said. She was standing in the door way with Nudge behind her and Angel at her side.

"Yeah what's up?" I said.

"I've got it guys." she whispered to Angel and Nudge. They nodded and went inside.

"Okay, so um... say I liked somebody in the Flock and they liked me and we wanted to go together. What would you say?" she said quickly.

I already knew who this was about. There was no doubting she liked Iggy and vise versa.

"I don't care if you go with Iggy, Ella." I said and smiled.

She blushed a deep red. "You don't?"

"Nope. If you were a stranger and I had no idea who you were, then I might have to say no. But you're family."

She gave me the biggest, tightest hug she ever. Even when I would come visit all those times, she didn't hug me this tight. "Thank you so much Max!" she squealed.

"Okay. Great. I know I have lungs and air sacs but I think you just crushed maybe two of them." I said sarcastically. She laughed and said, "Sorry!" Then she ran off back into the house. Probably to tell Nudge and Angel who probably already knew.

"You're being nice today." Fang said.

"I guess I'm in a giving mood. You should take advantage of my generosity."

"Hm...I might take you up on that." He leaned down and locked his lips with mine. I don't think we can kiss without it turning into a full on make out session. I don't really mind either!

"Mommy! Mommy!" Oh, God.

I broke away and sighed.

"Yes Evan dear?" I said in a fake polite voice. I use this when I get annoyed.

"Look!" He squeezed his eyes shut and then started turning....red. He opened his eyes and they were red and his hair. Then his hands caught fire out of no where. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Evan had the most brilliant smile on his face.

Then he shut his eyes again and he turned less and less red, back to his original color. Olive toned skin, and all that. Then he started turning blue. He opened his eyes, and like last time, they changed color. They were blue. And so was his hair and his hands had icicles on them.

Then to end his little performance, he melted down to a mixture of blue and his skin color to spray water in my face out his hand.

"You little-!" I stuttered. "How-Did you figure this all out today?! Just this morning?"

"Yep yep yep!" He said.

I shook my head in amazement. This kid is out of control.

"Anything else?" Fang said.

"Nope! Dat's it for now." Evan said.

"Aren't you tired or something?"

"A wittle. But I'm okay. I wanna show Grandma Vally and Auntie Angel and Auntie Nudge and Auntie Ella."

"Don't burn yourself out. (Pun intended)." I said.

Then Fang turned to me and glared. Corny joke. I know.

I chuckled.

"Okay!" Evan said and ran in the house. I guess he didn't get my joke.

"Hilarious joke, Max."

I shrugged. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I really would like to go somewhere alone-

"Hey, let's go somewhere." Fang suggested. I'm really starting to wonder if he can read my mind.

"'Kay." I said. He stood up and I followed.

We took a running start off the porch and into the air. It was a beautiful afternoon. We just kept flying and flying. Not really caring. I looked down and saw a perfect little beach. No one was there and it looked secluded. The only thing behind it was forest. I looked over at Fang (he was already looking at me) and nodded. I decided to do a dive bomb landing just for fun. Why not?

When we were both landed, Fang took my hand and we walked down. He did a quick 360 so I wouldn't have to, then we continued walking. We sat down close to the water. I took off my sneakers and slid my feet in. It felt cold, but nice.

Fang leaned over and kissed my lips with so much passion, I thought I would explode.


	22. La La La and Hearts

**Okay, so once again I'd like to apologize if I have a lot of topics and don't go into enough detail. This story was mainly written for FUN! And because I am bored and have no life. I JUST WRITE WHAT'S ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD. I remember when I was writing one chapter, I forgot the whole story completely. So I'm really really really really really sorry. If you want more Iggy and Ella in the story, just politely let me know and I will be glad to. I'm eventually gonna make a poll on if Ella should get pregnant...but I'm not sure. It depends on what you think. I really want Max to get pregnant again too though.... a lot of ideas and I'm wasting time writing this. But sorry about the kittens in the last chapter too. I was just thinking of kittens and dreams and Erasers so....yeah. But go on! Read! Here's the next chapter.**

Max POV

Why is kissing Fang so great? A meteor could have dropped out of the sky and I wouldn't have noticed. I am only thinking of two things right now.

A) Fang

B) Kissing Fang.

It's extremely sad isn't it?

How I got on my back with Fang on top of me? I have no clue.

How his shirt got off? Nada.

How mine is half way off? You guessed it! I don't know! I can't really say I care either.

La la la la la la....

La la la la la la....

I already know where this is going...

Ha! Turns out I don't care about that either!

La la la la la la.....

Iggy POV

Max and Fang have been gone a really long time now. Maybe their in trouble. Or just having a really _really_ good time. Haha. I'm pretty bored though. No one to make fun of now. I should go see what Ella's up to.

I got up off of the couch and maneuvered my way to Ella's room. I remembered the pattern of how to get there. I memorized the patterns of everyones rooms. I knocked on the door once. Love Story by Taylor Swift was blasting. I heard her walk towards the door.

"Yup? Oh! Hey Iggy! Come in!"

She took my hand and dragged me over to the bed.

"I was just thinking about you!" she said.

"Really? What were you thinking?"

"Well, you know, just how cute you are. And how you're the greatest boyfriend in the world. Normal stuff."

I leaned forward a little and knowing what I wanted, she closed the space between us. I love Ella so much. She's amazing. I used to like Max how I liked Ella but I think it was only because she was the only girl around close to my age. Nudge was just little too young.

She pulled away and I can only imagine what her face looked like. I want to see her so bad! She has a darker skin tone, more Hispanic like Dr. Martinez, so I can't really see her at all. Hopefully I'll be able to see her soon.

"I love you Iggy," she whispered.

"And I you, Love." I replied.

"I also love when you speak like that!"

"Ah, but there aren't enough tongues in the world to profess how much my heart beats for you, Love."

She giggled and kissed me again.

We were quiet for a few minutes. Just peaceful silence. The kind I love. It's when I can hear everything. Ella's heart beating and breathing especially.

I leaned down and pressed my ear to her chest.

"Why do you like to do that so much?" she asked.

"Because I love listening to the most beautiful heart make the most beautiful noise."

I can picture her blushing. I felt her cheek once when she was blushing, and just the touch felt like it was adorable.

"It's good that you like listening to it," she began. "Because it's yours."

Boy, did I love hearing that!!!

Max POV

Whoa...

Whoa....

_Whoa _Whoa....

I never thought I would actually...ahem...on a beach! In the afternoon! Well, it was about 3:30 now.

I'm all sweaty and.....unclothed.

We were lying our backs on the sand.

I picked up my shirt and put it on, suddenly feeling exposed.

Fang sat up and stared out at the ocean.

"Did we really just do that?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I think we did."

He smacked his palm on his forehead. "Being in love with you is so strange,"

"Hey! We were both active participants."

That just made me think of something. Something important that we forgot....

I sighed. "Fang?"

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. I sighed again.

"What did you leave at home?" I asked him. He had a confused look on his face. He pondered it for a second then threw his head back in acknowledgment.

"What if I'm pregnant again?"

"We'll give it a week then go get a test." he said. I nodded.

Oh, boy. What if I _was_ pregnant again? How would Evan handle a younger sibling? He's only three. Huh. Two kids before I'm even 20! Ugh. What would Mom think? She'd probably go all crazy and start yelling at me in Spanish. That's never a good sign.

"Max, it'll be fine. Come on, it's getting late. Let's just fly back home and act normal. Not tell anybody anything. Then next week we'll get the test. We'll do what we have to from there." Fang said, trying to comfort me. He must have read my expression. He knows me a little too well. Maybe even better than I do myself.

"Right. Okay. Let's go,"

And with that, we took off into the air on our way home.


	23. Water, Fun, and Unmentionables

Hello again, dear readers. Here's the next chapter of Viva La Vida Loca. Any suggestions, just review me, message me, whatever. The last chapter didn't really have any Evan in it (Sorry Evan Lovers!). But he's back in this one. Enjoy!

Max POV

Our flight home was pretty much silent, as usual. The sky was still bright. The air was fresh with the scent of Spring. We were in Arizona so of course it was a much warmer Spring that seemed more like summer. Maybe we could play with those Super Soakers later on. We could invite Nudge's crush, Ryan and her and Gazzy's friends. Evan would have loads of fun. We'd probably have to tell him that using his hands as the water guns were off limits.

The house came into view and I started descending. Fang followed.

When we reached the house, I opened the door and saw Evan being tickled by Angel and Nudge and smiled. They looked like they were having so much fun. Evan's eyes went straight to me when we came in.

"Mommy-Haha-they keep-hahahah-tickling me! Hahaha!" He could barely speak.

I laughed too. "Give him a break guys," I said, and they let him breathe.

He got up and ran over. I picked him up.

"You have fun while we were gone? It looks like you did."

"Yeah. We went and watched Auntie Nudge and Uncle Gazzy skateboard, den we ate lunch and I took a nap and Auntie Nudge came to wake me up but I told her I was still sleepy and she started tickling me den we started running around the house and she grabbed me and kept tickling me and I couldn't breathe-!"

"Whoa! Now you're starting to sound like Auntie Nudge. I'm glad you had fun though." I said.

"Yeah. And I'm startin' to grow another toof. See? It's wuh hah." He opened his mouth and pointed to the little white spike poking out from his gums. He was saying "It's right here,"

"Wow, you are growing another one!" I said.

"Yup!" He was so proud of his little teeth.

"Hey, go do me a favor and get Uncle Iggy and Auntie Ella from her room. I have an idea."

"Okay." I put him down on the floor and he ran to the stairs.

"Hey Nudge, why don't you call Ryan, Jake, Sarah and Chasity over. I think they'll have a lot with us today." I said.

"Why? What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay,"

I reached up to whisper in Fang's ear. "When Iggy comes down, go with him and fill up those Super Soakers in the garage. I'll be back there in a minute to fill the little ones."

He nodded and walked off. I could hear Nudge talking to her friends on the phone.

Angel was sitting on the couch in living room watching T.V. With Gazzy.

"Angel?"

She looked over at me. "Yes, Max?"

"You doing okay?" I remember few days ago she had started...ahem...so that can be kind of awkward.

"Oh! Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

The doorbell rang. I went over to get it, but Nudge rushed up in front of me and got it.

"Hi guys!" she said excitedly.

"Sup Nudge," said Ryan and she kind of sighed/ swooned for a second.

I walked up behind her.

"You guys interested in a little water fight?" I said.

"A water fight? Sure! I'm so in!" said Sarah.

Deb smiled evilly, Chasity said, "Yes!" and Ryan said, "Totally," grinning evilly like Deb.

I narrowed my eyes. "We start at 3:50. It's 3:40 now. We have the guns. Be ready."

"Oh, we will." said Ryan.

I walked away slowly to the backyard where Fang and Iggy had about 50 water balloons done and all the three Extra Large Super Soakers filled. For us, obviously. There were about 10 smaller ones that I started filling. When we were done, I called everyone to the ridiculously huge backyard where our fight would take place, and explained the rules.

"For our guests, Deb, Sarah, Chasity, and Ryan, there is absolutely NO touching of the hose, or you are disqualified. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said at once. The flock already knew this rule. Only Fang, Iggy and Me can touch the hose.

"For everyone, if your guns runs out of water, you run to this tub here, and refill it." I pointed to the bucket next to me. "Dr. Martinez will fill it up as the water goes down. Next," I looked at Evan.

"You CANNOT use anything but the WATERGUNS. Got it?" I was trying to warn them without giving away too much.

He smiled and nodded.

"You must be present during the entire game," I said glaring at Fang. "And you cannot eavesdrop." I said looking at Angel. She smiled.

"And you most definitely, absolutely, for no reason unless an emergency, U and A. We have to keep it fair."

The guests looked a little confused. "Don't worry about it," I told them.

"Other than that, whoever can stay the most dry, wins."

Everybody nodded. Ryan and Deb started stretching and flexing. Nudge was in awe. Ha!

I passed out two guns to everybody and Fang Iggy and I took ours.

"Hey, how come yours are bigger?" Ryan said.

"Because we're older. And we only get one. But we do get the hose too." I said.

"That's not fair! You three are on a team! We want a team too!" Deb said.

"Okay then, make your team." I really don't care. It's just for fun and they're gonna loose anyway.

"We want, Nudge (of course), Sarah, Chasity, Gazzy, and Little Man."

"My name is Evan." he growled, glaring at Deb.

"Sorry, sorry. Evan I mean." Evan brightened up a little then.

"Okay so that leaves, us three, Angel and Ella. Fair."

"No it's not. You're down one." Chasity said.

I just smiled. "We won't need it." Angel said.

"Okay let's get this show on the road! Whenever you say, Mom."

"Uh, okay. _Please_, be careful. On your mark..."

We all went into defensive stances across from each other.

"Get set..."

I inhaled a deep breath. This could get messy.

"......Go!"

I started squirting like crazy and not even sure what I was aiming at, but just squirting. I ran off towards the left, Iggy went towards the middle, and Fang took the right. Ella followed me and Angel followed Iggy.

Ryan and Deb started running towards me and I took off in the opposite direction. I saw Angel and Iggy get Evan and Nudge pretty bad, then Chasity got Fang right in the face. His smile was so big. HE was having fun. While I was stuck in the rapture of Fang's smile, Deb took the opportunity to get me in back. I grabbed a water balloon out of my shirt and threw it right at him then started squirting the gun again.

We spent the whole evening dodging each other and getting each other wetter by the second. Me, Ella and Nudge's shirts were soaked and sticking to our bodies. Fang told Iggy what it looked like and the three of them (Iggy, Ryan and Fang) stared at us for a second. We all blushed and turned away, then they pulled the hose from behind them and drenched us! I actually fell to the ground! The three of us did. I kept my hands in front of my face to block it from my eyes. It was no use! I got up and ran toward Fang. When he saw me up, his widened and he took off running and I went right after him.

Ella and Nudge did the same.

Fang almost made it to the woods where he could disappear, but I caught him! I jumped on his back and we both went falling on the ground.

"Thought that was funny, did you?" I said on top of his back.

He actually laughed and said, "I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies if you let me go."

"No way! I can just have Ella make them for me. This is more fun."

He took a deep breath and rolled over pushing me on the ground. Now he was on top of me.

I started struggling to get free. He had me pinned by the wrists. Just like that one day...

I could kick him _there_. Heeheehee....

I stopped and smiled evilly. He narrowed his eyes.

I looked to my left and...._wham_!

"Oh,God!" He yelled through clenched teeth. He grabbed _that_ (which I imagine must be little sore)

and I pushed him off of me and stood up.

"You're gonna get of pinning me like that Fang," I said and laughed. I ran away confidently while he stayed on the ground.

When I came back to the game, Ella asked me, "Where's Fang?" and I pointed to him.

"What did you do to him?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I just gave him a little kick in the unmentionables."

Sarah and Ella both grimaced.

"Yeah."

Everybody looked exhausted. Ryan and Nudge were laying on their stomachs on the grass, their arms around each other. Deb was sitting next to them with Chasity leaning against his shoulder.

Iggy walked up panting. "That was so much fun guys!" he said.

"Yeah, you might wanna go get Fang though. He might need some help walking." Ella said.

He looked over at Fang who had sat up but didn't stand up.

"Wha- I'm not even gonna ask Max." he walked over to him.

Me, Ella and Sarah walked over to where everybody was sitting down talking.

"You guys have fun?" I asked. Followed by a round of "Yes!" and "Totally!"

"Good. Hey what time do you guys have to get home?" I asked Ryan.

"Our Mom said just call and let her know when I'm home."

"You?" I asked our other guests.

"Same." was the response from all of them.

"Well, in that case, I have another fun thing we can do."


	24. Fang Can Never Win

Hey peoples! I guess since I'm so sick of cold weather I wanted to write a chapter on having fun outside. I barely even go outside anymore.... anyhoo, that chapter was big fun for me. Here's the next one! Enjoy!

Fang POV

Kill Max....

Kill Max....

Kill Max....

I'm gonna kill Max.

Max POV

"Really? What ya got, Max?" Nudge asked.

"Well we could like, camp out. We don't need tents, A) because this is a fenced yard, and B) it's not cold out here! We could set up a fire and everything."

"That sounds so fun! And we could tell scary stories and make smores and sing and dance and play more games and look at the stars and how beautiful they are! Whenever we've camped it's always just us and we were always starving and cold and didn't feel in the mood for playing games and hungry and sleeping trees-"

Iggy covered her mouth before she could give away too much.

"Thank you Iggy. But yes. It would be great fun. Which is why I've suggested it. You guys go home and tell your parents your sleeping over, get dry clothes and such and such, and we'll meet back in the house at..." It was 5:30 now. It shouldn't start to get dark until about 7ish. "We'll say 6:30. An hour. Good?"

"Yeah." they said.

"Okay then. See you guys in an hour. Bring whatever you want."

The four of them walked out the back and we went in the house. I'm sure Evan was exhausted.

"Ev? You wanna take a nap so you can you can stay up for the camp out or do you wanna stay inside while we camp out?" I asked.

"I wanna camp out."

"Okay, you better get a nap in then. You have an hour."

"Okay," he said.

Fang picked him up and carried him upstairs. I followed but went into our room to change clothes.

I grabbed new undies, a white beater, and my fleece capris that roll up at the knee, and went into the bathroom. I turned the water a little warm, even though it's hot outside because of our little water fight. I undressed and stepped in. Showers are the best invention since chocolate chip cookies.

When I was done I stepped out, changed, dried my hair, brushed it, ect. And walked out into Evan's room where Fang had already tucked him in and went downstairs. The amazing aroma of chocolate chips cookies filled my nose.

I ran into the kitchen where my Mom was mixing a batch of cookies and Ella was adjusting the oven.

"I decided to fix you up some cookies since you were camping out. Jeb is on his way home with ingredients for smores."

I wlaked up and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Mom!"

She chuckled and tapped my arm around her waist.

"You have to let me go so I can finish them!"

I laughed and let her go, then walked down the hall to the game room. Gazzy was playing the Avenge Alien Death Warrior 2 arcade game while Fang and Nudge were playing Grand Theft Auto on Xbox. Iggy was sitting in a chair in the corner, listening and pouting. Video games, unfortunately weren't something you could play without seeing.

Angel was in her little corner of the room playing her Fashion Designer arcade game. I went and sat next to Fang on the couch in front of the T.V. That was being occupied with car theft.

Bored....Bored....So bored.

Is it 6:30 yet? I looked at watch. 6:00. Another thirty minutes if sitting here watching everyone else do stuff. Someone save me....

"Ugh! Fang, I'm no good at this game. Can't we play Happy Feet instead?" Nudge whined.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You don't have to play. You can play your fashion game with Angel and I'll play with Max."

Iggy snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Nudge said and walked over to Angel. Fang scooted over on the couch and took Nudge's controller as I took his.

"I don't wanna play this anymore." he announced.

"Good, because I don't want to. I'm against violence." Everyone turned and stared at me.

"What?" Fang shook his head and changed the game. Now we're playing Need For Speed Carbon. I love this game.

"You know you're gonna lose, right?" Fang said.

"Whatever,"

The screen flashed the words one at a time. On your mark....get set.....GO!

I started pushing all kinds of buttons and turning and twisting my arms like that's gonna help me win the game. Fang was doing the same.

We were neck and neck.

Gotta beat him...gotta beat him....gotta beat him....

Fang POV

Gotta beat her....gotta beat her....gotta beat her....

There's no way she can win! This is _my _game! Just about the only thing I get excited about other than her and Evan. Gotta beat her....

We were still neck and neck.... I was a little ahead of her..... just a little more......

I almost won until I heard Evan's bedroom door open. Me and Max both dropped the controllers. Somehow the game no longer seemed important.

"What's up dude?" I asked him.

"I not sleepy no more," he responded.

"Okay," I said and he walked over and sat on my lap.

Turns out I accidentally ended the race when I dropped it. Of course Max claimed I did it on purpose because I knew I was going to lose. Whatever.

I went to the menu and started up another game.

I had a lead this time. Max was a couple of minutes behind me. I got it...I got it...

No! She comes out of no where and is right behind me! I try to speed but don't get too far. I'm still in the lead... a few more seconds....almost there.....I got it....I got it....

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rings. Max got up to get the door. Once again, I didn't get to win. Darn it! I just can never win with her!


	25. A Certain Someone Singing

Hello World and all who inhabit it!!!! I so got that from Spongebob. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter and me being me, I wanted to give you a few random thoughts before you read. Fang might jump in somewhere and comment so don't be surprised.

The word "Teet" is the funniest word ever!!!!

The phrase "Meat Patty" is the funniest phrase ever!!!!!

The phrase "Meaty Patty" is the second funniest phrase ever!!!!!

Okay so that's taken care of. Next I wanted to tell you that I accidentally switched the names of one of the kids. At first his name was Jake, then I was so into the name Deb more than Jake that I automatically typed that name instead. My apologies. His name for the rest of the story is indeed Deb. So other than that, I think that's it. Enjoy the story!

Max POV

"Max, your guests have returned!" Mom called as I walked down the stairs.

"I know,"

I opened the door and greeted Deb, Sarah, Ryan and Chasity. They all had bags filled with a whole bunch of stuff I assumed was for the sleepover. Or to play a prank on us. Remembering how Ryan and Deb like to fool around from earlier, I can't put it past them to do something like that. I narrowed my eyes at them again and said, "Come in,"

I stepped aside and they all trailed in and went towards the couch. The flock started coming out of the came room. Nudge sort of ran out of the game room actually.

"Hey guys! We're gonna have soooooo much fun! Knowing Max, there's no way we're gonna get bored. She always knew how to have fun. Did you guys bring any snacks with you? I could totally go for some Jolly Ranchers right now! Or chocolate! Chocolate is so much better. I remember Angel told Max that she had eyes that look like thrown up chocolate! Haha! It was so funny! Why are you looking at me like that?"

There was a slight pause.

"How do you talk for 30 straight seconds in one breath?" Deb asked her.

Nudge inhaled and opened her mouth to say something, but Ryan put a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay Nudge. You don't have to explain." he said.

She nodded and stared him straight in the eyes, looking dazed.

"Alright, so lets get our stuff and go in the backyard shall we?" I said.

Then Jeb came through the door with a couple of bags.

"Who's he?" said Sarah.

I stiffened. I would rather they not have seen him at all. Now I have to explain or come up with a lie.

Lying it is.

"Guys, this is James. My mom's friend from work. He got us some stuff for our camp out." Okay so maybe I didn't completely lie. Just a little to keep them from being too curious.

"Oh. Cool. Sup dude?" Ryan said holding out his hand. Jeb shook it and said hello.

I took the bag from his hands and said, "You guys go out in the back. I'll be out in a second. Fang, you wanna grab the CD player from our room and some CDs?" He nodded and went upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, Jeb behind me.

"Why didn't you introduce me as you guys' father?" he asked.

"Because you're not everyones father. You're Evan's grandfather and....I don't know, a friend to the flock so..."

I got a glimpse of his face as I took out the ingredients for smores. He looked a little hurt by what I said.

Well la di da for him. I still don't trust him completely yet. Even though Itex is gone forever and he got his son back (it turned out that when Erasers were expired they only got turned into human form, not killed) I still don't know if he's trustworthy yet. So we'll just have to wait and see. Right now t here's a camp out I need to tend to.

I walked out of the kitchen just as Fang came down the stairs, and decided to walk outside with him.

"What CDs did you get?" I asked him.

"I got Paramore, Riot and All We Know is Falling, you and Nudge's favorite, Fall Out Boy, Folie A Deux, Iggy's favorite, Panic! At the Disco, Pretty. Odd, my favorite, The All American Rejects, When the World Comes Down, Gazzy's favorite, N.E.R.D., Seeing Sounds, Evan's favorite and Avril Lavigne, The Best Damn Thing, Angel's favorite." he explained.

"Excellent musical selections, darling," I told him and kissed the side of his mouth.

Everyone outside was setting up blankets and pillows. Iggy started a fire and Nudge, Ella, Chasity, and Sarah were sitting across from him by the fire. Gazzy, Ryan and Deb were over in the woods. Hopefully Gazzy wasn't showing them how to make a bomb. Angel and Evan were roasting marshmallows.

Fang set the CDs and CD player down by the fire and I sat down next to him.

"Alright guys. So you know what would be super fun?" I asked them.

"No, what Max?" Nudge asked.

"A singing contest."

"Oh yes! I love singing! So much fun!" Sarah squealed.

"Hey Gaz! Come over here! We're about to start!" I called.

The three of them came running over.

"Fang here, has rought a few CDs out. You pick a song from an album, and sing it. My mom will be the judge." I explained as Mom came walking out of the house with Jeb, carrying trays of cookies.

"What do we get if we win?" Ryan said.

"Um...the pure happiness in your heart of crushing others hopes and spirits?"

He gave a blank glare.

"No way. If I'm singing in front of Nudge, I want something in return."

I thought about it for a second. "A hug?"

"No."

"Darn."

"How about a kiss from Nudge?" Deb snickered. Ryan and Nudge turned all red.

"Yes! There it is! If you win, you get a kiss, on the mouth, from Nudge." I laughed.

He didn't respond, so I continued.

"Okay who wants to go first?" I looked over at Fang.

He gave me this, "Why are you looking at me?" face.

"You wanna go first?" I asked him. He glared at me. I knew this would be difficult...

"Who wants Fang to go first?" I asked everyone. A vote is always the fairest way to go.

Everyone form the Flock, even Evan who's sitting on my lap raised their hands.

"Okay then. Fang you're first." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked.

"A kiss form Max?" Deb said.

Iggy, of course, took this comment, and ran with it.

"He can get that _and more_ any time he wants it."

I picked up a random pine cone and threw it at him.

"Ow! It's only a state of fact..."

"What would you want if you won?" I asked Fang.

He chuckled his "Fang Chuckle" and had this smile on his face he usually only let's me see.

I whacked him on the head knowing what he was thinking. Sick, perverted, sexist pig.

"Other than _that_!"

"Um...I don't think there's anything I want."

"How about that awesome shirt we saw at the store one day that said 'Caution: I Bite' on it and those awesome Chuck's with fangs on them?"

Gazzy offered.

"Okay. Yeah. If I win that's what I get."

"Okay so now you have to pick a song which I can already tell is going to be from the Fall Out Boy album Folie A Deux, between America's Suitehearts and She's My Winona." I told him. He's been playing those two songs on repeat for like, hours a day. **[Those are my favorite songs on real life! Heehee! Continue.] **

"Alright. Um....pick one for me." he said.

"Okay then. She's My Winona."

He nodded, grabbed the CD player and put in the album. Once he found the song, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took another one. It looked like he was shaking a little...

Then he pressed play.

_Uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh, whoa_

_uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh, whoa_

_Life's just a pace car on death, only less diligent_

_And when the two collide, it's no coincidence_

_The lights are on and everybody's home_

_The only thing suicidal here is the door_

_We had a good run, even I have to admit_

_Life's just a pace car on death, only less diligent_

_Hell or glory_

_I don't want anything in between_

_then came a baby boy with long eyelashes_

_and daddy said you gotta show the world the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder _

_whoa_

_Uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh whoa_

_uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh whoa_

_We didn't come to compete_

_This is our demonstration_

_Even the young ones become irrevelent_

_They always bring up how you've changed_

_Never the same person when I go to sleep_

_As when I wake up_

_As when I wake up_

_Bop bop ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop  
Ba dop op ba dop_

_Hell or glory_

_I don't want anything in between_

_then came a baby boy with long eyelashes_

_and daddy said you gotta show the world the thunder_

_whoa _

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_Uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh whoa_

_uh uh uh oh, uh uh uh oh whoa_

_Hell or glory_

_I don't want anything in between_

_then came a baby boy with long eyelashes_

_and daddy said you gotta show the world the thunder_

_whoa _

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_He said bring the thunder_

_the thunder_

_whoa_

_the thunder_

_whoa oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_


	26. Ah, Ice Cream

Sup guys! So here's the next chapter and yes. You read correctly. Fang was singing. :) I couldn't help it! The next few chapters are kinda songfics even though I hate songfics. No offense to the people who write them. Alright so you know I don't own Maximum Ride. Only James Patterson does. Blah blah blah....I'm only putting this on here so I won't get sued. That's never a good thing. Moving on! I hope you enjoy the story.

Max POV

Oh.

My.

God.

That is all I have to say.

Everyone is quiet and staring at Fang.

WTF?!

"Whoa, dude that was awesome!!!!" Ryan finally says.

"You're next Max." Fang said.

I'm still staring at him. I have no words for this.

"Okay. Pick a song from Riot." I tell him.

"Um...That's What You Get. You're always listening to that song."

"Kay. Put it in." He put in the CD, found the song and pressed play.

The lyrics I remembered flow from my mouth.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

"Great job Max!" Angel said.

"Mommy I ain't know you could sing..." Evan said.

"Max you are great! I totally love that song!" Nudge.

"Thank you guys. But, you wanna know what I think?"

"What Mommy?" Evan said looking up at me.

"I think we need some ice cream with these cookies."

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea. I love ice cream!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay. Mom can you get us some ice cream pretty please?" I said using Bambi Eyes.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be right back." she got up and went into the house.

"Max you're awesome! That's my favorite song and I didn't know how you would sound singing it, but you were awesome!" Chasity said,

"Thanks Chasity."

"You never told us you could sing Max." Gazzy said.

"I didn't know I could sing either! Or Fang for that instance...."

He turned a little pink.

Mom and Jeb came back outside with this huge bowls of ice cream and smaller bowls for us.

We each grabbed one and some ice cream.

"Who's next?" I said slowly eating my ice cream. Fang was staring at me for some odd reason. He barely touched his ice cream.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He blinked, shook his head and looked away. Hm...

"I'll go." Iggy said.

"Okay Ig. What song-"

"FANG! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR PANTS?!" Gazzy yelled.

I choked on my ice cream a little.

Fang POV

I was staring at Max. Why does she have to look hot eating ice cream? Is she eating all slow like that on purpose? God I just wanna-

"What's up?" she asked.

I blinked and looked way.

"I'll go." Iggy said.

I started thinking about Max again. She is so hot....eating ice cream....I wonder what we could do when everybody goes to sleep-

"FANG! WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR PANTS?!" Gazzy yelled.

Max choked on ice cream....I'm not even gonna think about that right now...

My eyes dropped to my pants.

And a stream of cuss words went through my head.

Iggy was basically hysterical knowing what was happening.

I jumped up and ran into the house, but not before I heard Gazzy ask, "What was that? Like a rat or something? How could he not know there's a rat in his pants?!"

OH GOD.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap shit crap crap crap crap crap crap!!!!

I ran right upstairs to the bathroom. Why does everything happen to me?! Why!!!!!!

I need Iggy.

Angel!!!! I called in my head.

_Yeah Fang? Are you okay?_

Yeah. I'm fine. Tell Iggy in his head to come here. I'm in the bathroom.

_Okay. You sure you're okay?_

I'm fine! Get Iggy!

_Okay, okay...._

A few seconds passed and Max popped up in my head with that new Voice.

_Fang, are you okay?_

If you get out of my head I will be.

_Just tryin to help..._

I suddenly felt bad for snapping at her. Oh well.

"Fang?" Iggy said knocking on the door and chuckling.

I opened the door and grabbed him the shirt and pulled him in.

"Dude you have to help me!" I yelled.

"What? You want me to help you get rid of your boner?" he laughed.

"Yes! WTF do I do?!"

"Um, put ice on it? I don't know."

"You're not helping Iggy! I can't just stay in here all night!"

"Okay okay calm down. Um, put another pair of pants on." he suggested.

"You think that'll help?"

"It might. The only other way is to...."

"To what?"

He crossed his ams and looked around nervously, his lips pouted.

What the hell is he-?

Oh God.

"No way, Iggy."

"That's the only way I can think of."

"Of course. Cause your mind is always in the gutter. Go get me some ice."

"Yes, Sir Fang of the Hard Ons...." He said.

I turned bright red. I don't think so much blood has ever entered my face other than when I've been punched. Good thing he can't see it.

He came back moments later with a bowl of ice.

"I'm so not holdin it on there. You do that yourself." he said.

"I wouldn't ask to do that you asshole! You can leave now." I yelled.

"Fine. Come back when your less....vulnerable," he said and left.

Max POV

"Seriously Max! What was that in his pants?! It could have been dangerous! What if it was a bomb?!"

Gazzy will not let this go...

"I'm sure it wasn't a bomb, Gazzy and that he'll be back out here in a minute just fine. So let it go."

"Fine. I wanna sing next!"

"Okay Gazzy."

There are a few random thoughts going through my head right now.

What caused Fang to....ahem....

Did I have anything to do with it?


	27. Everyone's Kissing Today!

Yo my peeps! Lol here's the next chapter. For those of you who asked, I'm not too sure what chapter Evan will get his stuffed animal. He _will_ get it but I'm not sure when. Just keep checking in! But anyway poor Fang from the last chapter. I don't where that idea came from. Heehee! I guess I've been reading a lot of books from a guy's point of view like _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green and _Exit Here._ By Jason Myers and _Tweak _by Nic Sheff. Really good books by the way. Anyhoo sorry if it was little disturbing. This next chapter is still part songfic (ugh!). And here are the Flock's ages:

Max, Fang, Iggy: 20

Nudge: 17

Gazzy: 15

Angel: 13

Enjoy!!!!!

Max POV  
"So, Gazzy what song do you want to sing?" I asked him.

"Gives You Hell!" he shouted.

"Language! And no! You cannot sing that! Too many cuss words."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine. I wanna sing.... The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Fall Out Boy."

"That's the sing I was gonna sing!" Iggy said.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll sing Don't You Know Who I Think I Am."

"Why don't you sing a song from your favorite album?" I suggested.

"Because those songs are boring! I like them, but I wanna sing Fall Out Boy."

"Okay, whatever."

"Alright. AHEM! Okay. Press play." he ordered. I did as he said, and watched him sing. All of these kids are amazing me today. I never knew any of them even liked music that much!

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insides  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank

We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Get me just right

They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

Oh oh oh oh

I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all  
And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself  
Whoa

We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside  
Get us right

They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

We only want to sing you to sleep  
(In your bedroom speakers, whoa whoa)  
We only want to sing you to sleep

They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down  
They say quitters never win  
But we walk the plank, and we walk the plank  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

Broken down on memory lane  
Alone together, we're alone  
We're broken down on memory lane  
Alone together, we're alone

Oh oh oh oh

There was brief round of applause and of course Gazzy just ate it up.

"Great job Gaz!" I said and ruffled his hair. My mom got so into judging that she got a clipboard and started actually making tallies.

"Iggy goes next." I announced, just as Fang came strolling back outside. There's not a "Rat" or "Bomb" in his pants anymore.

He sat down to me, back to his plain old nonchalant self.

"You okay Daddy?" Evan asked him from his spot on my lap.

"Yeah, Dude."

"Okay."

Iggy cleared his throat and I pressed play.

_We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know  
you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding."_

And we might've started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh

We keep the beat with your blistered feet  
And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing  
Slept through the weekend and dreaming  
Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity  
Got postcards from my former selves saying: "How've you been?"

We might've said goodbyes just a little soon  
(Stomp out this disaster town)  
Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, ohh…

It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche  
When the pearls in our shells got up to dance  
You call me a bad tipper of the cradle  
Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns  
We're the has-beens of husbands  
Sharpening the knives of young wives  
Take two years and call me when you're better  
Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning

What is going on?! Everybody can secretly sing and I didn't know about it?! Madness!

"Iggy...wow! That was absolutely awesome." I said.

"Yeah, great job Ig." Fang said.

"Well, I try...."

Ella got up and went over to him and pecked him on the lips. All together people! 1, 2, 3...Awwww!

Okay. Mushy moment over.

"Awesome Iggy!"

He blushed a deep red and said shakily, "Thanks, Ella."

"So Fang, what was that in your pants?" Of course Gazzy asked.

Fang turned a light pink.

"It was um...I um...uh, I-" Fang stuttered.

"He stashed a water balloon there from earlier and forgot about it. What would have been funny was if it popped!" I said. Yes, yes, so I decided to save Fang from utter embarrassment. Poor kid. We will talk about this later though...

"Yeah! I would have cracked up! Hahahaha!" Nudge said.

"Oh. Good. It sort of looked like a bomb though..." Gazzy said.

"Well it's over now so who goes next?" I asked, changing the subject. Fang looked at me gave me a "Thanks" expression. I smirked and looked at everyone else.

"I wanna go!" Chasity said.

"Okay. Pick a song."

"Um...When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne."

"Okay....." I switched the CDs and found the song. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep yep yep!" she said.

When she was done, everyone was kind of in awe. Chasity actually has a really pretty voice. I was surprised. She's kind of quiet sometimes but I guess everybody has to let loose. Everyone complimented her and she said,

"Thanks guys."

Next on the list to sing was Nudge, Then Ryan wanted to go after she sang "My Heart" by Paramore. A very sweet song. He sang I Wanna by The All American Rejects which I thought was little inappropriate. Nudge blushed and they looked at each other with goo goo eyes. Sickening. I'm glad me and Fang don't act like that. I would throw up if we did.

Anyway, then Angel sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne leaving out the bad words. Then Sarah sang crushcrushcrush by Paramore, Deb sang Mona Lisa by The All American Rejects, Evan sang America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy. How he learned the lyrics, I have no idea. He probably heard it from Fang and just somehow caught on to the song's words. He's like a little sponge. A cute little half emo 3 and a half year old sponge. Whatever.

"Okay! Now that everyone has sung, it's time to announce the winner." Mom began. "in third place with 90 points out of 100 is....." Iggy started a drum roll on one of the CD cases with two pens.

"Max!"

Third place?! That's it?! No I'm just kidding. I didn't expect to win at all actually.

"What do I get? I only got third place."

"You get this," Fang said and leaned over and kissed me. We had to shorten this wonderful moment due to the present children and Evan in my lap, but it was still good just the same. I licked my lips after.

"That was a great prize," I said and everyone laughed.

"Now, second place is, drum roll please...." Iggy started drumming again. "Iggy!"

"Wuh?" he said, dazed.

"You got second place!" Mom told him.

"Oh. Cool. What do I get?"

My mom looked over at Ella. She blushed and came back over to Iggy.

"Hey Ig," she said to get his attention. He turned towards her and she smashed her lips against his. We're not gonna "Awww!" again people. One time only.

She pulled back and said, "Congratulations."

He looked a little less red than last time,. But you could still see it.

"So far the only prize going around is kisses! What if I win? There's no one here I can kiss!" Gazzy said.

Chasity had a little hurt in her eyes. She was about Gazzy's age. Sarah's little sister. Sarah, Deb and Ryan were all Nudge's age, which is why Sarah and Deb are together and Ryan and Nudge. Chasity's only friend her age in the neighborhood is Gazzy. And he just kind of crushed her spirits.

"There's Chasity," I suggested. He looked at her and blushed a little.

"Would you mind?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

I looked at Gazzy. "There you go."

"Okay." he said a little nervously.

"And the winner of tonight's singing contest is...." Iggy's drum roll, "Chasity!" mom said excitedly.

"Me? Really?" Chasity said.

"Yes!"

"Cool!"

"So do I get to kiss her?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure, if she wants you to."

"Do you?"

"I don't mind," Chasity said quietly.

Gazzy walked over to her and landed a small yet sweet kiss on her lips.

Everyone's kissing today!


	28. No Evan!

Okay readers, some of the events in this chapter have wonderfully been suggested by **EVILHUNTERPERSON. **Who has given me great advice for my story. Thanks Evilhunterperson!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Max POV

Now that we're all done singing and kissing and whatnot, it's time for some grub!

Mom came back outside with Jeb and trays of sandwiches, chips, peaches for Evan, and sodas.

Those were gone in about 10 minutes. Then we pulled out the marshmallows and roasted them and made smores.

I was chowing down my delicious smore when I saw the fire start moving in a creepy way. I know people say how beautiful it is to watch the fire dance, but the way _this _fire was moving didn't look natural. It looked like someone was controlling it. I looked around at everyone talking with one another, the couples holding each other, eating smores and marshmallows. Then I looked at Evan in my lap, who had his HAND in the FIRE.

"Evan what the crap are you doing?!" I whispered yelled.

"I can make the fire do funny stuff Mommy!" he whispered back. I know the flock could hear, with our superhearing but the 100% humans couldn't.

Fang looked down at him.

"You can what?" he said.

"I can make the fire do funny stuff! Like this," All of a sudden there was big burst of fire them it went right back to calm way it was before.

Evan was laughing. Laughing!

"Evan that's not funny! Doesn't your hand burn?" I mean it _inside_ of a fire....

"Nope." he said. "I wonder if I can..."

"No Evan!" I said, knowing what he was about to do.

Then he squeezed his eyes shut and the flames froze solid right then and there. There was nothing left but ice in the original shape of the fire. I sighed.

Everyone was staring at it.

"What the-" Ryan said.

"Uh, Mommy? My hand is stuck in here." Evan said. I guess when he had his hand in the fire then just FROZE it, his hand gets frozen right in there with the fire.

Fang had his head in his hands.

"Melt the ice with your hand, Evan," he said, exasperatedly.

Evan shut his eyes, the his hand turned red under the ice an melted it. He took his hand out and shook it.

"Something weird is going on...." Deb said slowly.

Iggy got up and walked over to where Evan's rock mountain was being built. Fang followed.

"Yeah, well, weird stuff happens all the time. He can control like, fire and water and stuff with his hands." I explained.

"Um...I'm scared." Sarah said.

"You won't have to be for long...."

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Me and Evan scooted away from them a little as Fang and Iggy came back, holding four huge stones.

He handed one to me and Nudge.

"Let's get this over with," Iggy said.

I got up and stood behind Chasity, Nudge behind Sarah, Fang behind Ryan and Iggy behind Deb.

"Evan? Close your eyes." I told him. This could be pretty disturbing to see as a child.

"What? What're you guys do-" Ryan asked just as we smashed their heads with the rocks. Not too hard to kill em or put em in the hospital. Just enough to make em forget what they heard and saw till they wake up in the morning.


	29. A Little Talk

Hello again my fellow Human Beings (hopefully). Sorry that last chapter was so short. If you consider that short, or whatever. I couldn't stop laughing when I typed that chapter. So funny! I know you guys are dying to find out what happens to Chasity, Ryan, Deb and Sarah! I am too! So here's the next chapter. Good reviews are welcome. And I'm gonna need more than 8 people to have voted on my poll. I need at least 15 to 20 votes before I will include Evan's stuffed animal in the story. Right now, Pango is in the lead for his name. If you don't like it, VOTE!!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Max POV  
"Evan, you CANNOT go around showing your powers to other people like that! Didn't I tell you that it's dangerous? Only WE, meaning the flock can know about your powers. And Auntie Ella and Grandma Vally. Got it?" I scolded him.

He nodded and lowered his head shamefully.

"Okay. Now we have to come up with a story as to why they will wake up with headaches and large lumps on their heads.

"We could say a Tawanasaurwas Wex hit em wit its cwaw." In Evan language, he said, "We could say a Tyrannosaurus Rex hit them with its claw."

"That would be great idea sweetie, but dinosaurs are extinct." I told him ruffling his hair.

"What do extinct mean?"

"It means there's no more of them on Earth." Fang answered.

"Oh."

"We could that we had a pillow fight and some of the pillows accidentally had rocks in them." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, but we don't have any pillows out here,"

"Right."

"We could say that some of the trees were dropping pine cones and since they were closest, they got hit." Angel said.

"That makes sense. We just have to push them close to under that tree, and have some pine cones around them, and they'll buy it!" I said excitedly. That could totally work! When in doubt, blame nature!

"Yeah, but the only pine cones are in the forest." Fang said, killing my buzz. **[I got that from Breaking Dawn! Edward was mad cuz after he banged her she was all bruised up and she was all happy cuz she just got laid and she was like, "You're killing my buzz Edward!" Lmao! Sorry about that random Twilight outburst. Continue.]**

"Then you and Iggy go get some! I really think this is the best excuse we can come up with guys,"

"Alright. We'll be right back," he said and walked off with Iggy.

"I'm-yawn- tired. Can we go to sleep now?" Nudge asked. "You already knocked out my boyfriend and our friends. I don't think I can take anymore excitement tonight."

"Okay. Let's stack up," I said holding out my fist. We did our hand-tapping-go-to-sleep ritual. I'll tap Iggy and Fang's hands when they come back.

I spread out a blanket under and put Evan down on it.

"Night Evy," I said and kissed his forehead.

"Night Mommy. I sorry I made you haff to put those people to sleep."

"It's okay. Mistakes happen. I'll see you in the morning."

While the rest of the flock were spreading out blankets and laying down, I moved Chasity, Ryan, Deb and Sarah closer to the tree.

I felt the hair on the back of neck stand up as I was done, and jumped a little.

"Why do you enjoy scaring me so much?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged and just threw the pine cones in his hands around the kids.

I lifted one eyebrow up at him. He shrugged again. Iggy came up behind him and threw the rest of the pine cones on the kids. How rude! Ugh. Whatever. They're knocked out.

"Night Iggy," I said.

"Night Max, night Fang." he held out his fist and three of us did the ritual again.

I walked over to put the fire out. Fang helped me then offered to go for a walk in the woods.

I agreed. Why not? It's only about 10:30. Walking in the woods in at night is perfectly normal. Everyone's doing it. Did ya catch that sarcasm there folks?

He grabbed my hand and we started off into the forest/woods. Whatever you wanna call it.

"So..." I started.

"So what?"

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hm... " He thought about it for a second.

"I know you're dying to know what happened when I took off." Darn he knows me so well!

"Yeah, you gonna tell me?"

It was silent for a second. "I don't think I need to."

"Why wouldn't you need to? You just go shooting off into the house when Gazzy yells 'What's that in your pants?!' and I'm supposed to already know what happened?"

"If you think about what you just said, you'll get it eventually."

So, I thought about it.

Ice cream, Gazzy yelling, Fang's pants, Fang running away. What does that-?

Oh. Crap. I get it.

"Yeah," Fang said.

"But why would that happen? All we were doing is eating...ice...cream..."

Fang looked away nervously.

"You got off on watching me eat ice cream?" It was meant to be a question, but kind of sounded like an accusation. I don't know.

Silence.

"I will never understand the mind of a boy."

"You don't know how hot you look without ice cream so the ice cream was like, I don't know, making it worse or something. And you were eating it all slow..."

"Whoa, calm down there buddy." He was spacing out now. Probably thinking about _that_. Hormone crazed, psychotic, ice cream fetish, sexist pig!

"I heard that," he said. Oh crap. I forgot about the whole Voice thing.

"Sorry,"

"It's cool."

There was a brief peaceful silence. Then he broke it.

"Hey, what if we like...moved out. We're 20 now, so we could get our own place. The Flock of course would still live together. But, just be away from your mom and Ella and Jeb."

"Did you just think about this now?" I asked him. A very random topic to bring up.

"Well, kinda. When we were sitting there by the fire, it reminded me of all the times we had no home and had to camp out and how it was just the flock, ya know?"

"You're becoming a chatter box again. But...yeah. That does sound nice. To get on our own again. Me and you and Iggy could get jobs, and Evan could go to school, an we could just....live. We could live and be okay." **[Notice that little quote from the Angel Experiment? When Fang got beat up and Max was like, "Just live, okay? Just live and be okay." Remember that? Okay continue.]**

"That's what I was saying before we even defeated Itex." Fang replied.

"Yeah, well, we had some world saving to do."

He nodded.

"I'm starting to get tired. Let's head back."

He agreed and we turned around back towards camp.


	30. AN: Not As Bad As You Think!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK!!!!**

**Okay ppl, so don't kill me, i'm not gonna discontinue the story or anything.**

**I just wanted to let you know that I have 3 polls up. Only one is showing on my profile so you can check it out, but the other two don't. The first one is about Evan's stuffed animal, the second one is if the Flock should get their own house, and the third is about if Evan should go to school. I just wanted to let you know that. The story will go on!!!! So don't get mad at me for the Author's Note (even though I hate these too). Just giving you sum info. So keep reading the story and see you next chapter! (that sounds so corny.)**

**And if anyone knows how you can take out chapters from a story, let me know in a review for this note. Thnx babes!**

**Taelorcullen**


	31. Oh My God

**Okay, so I just got done reading another story about Max and Fang having a baby and I don't think my story has enough about them saying how great parenting is! I like my story but I can't help but be jealous of this other one! I'm not gonna tell you what story it is, because then you'll just stop reading mine and read hers/his! All I'm saying is that ITS WAR Cr0w!!!!! IT IS SO ON!!! Just had to let that out. Not giving anything away. Here's then next chapter for those of you who won't exit out of this story and type Cr0w in the Search thingy! Darn...I just gave away too much...crap. WHATEVER!!! If you like the story keep reading!!! :( I'm not too happy right now....**

Max POV

I really don't feel like waking up. But I know I have to be up before everybody else, check on Evan, make sure he's still alive and such...

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned.

"Morning," A deep voice said. Of course Fang is up already. I rubbed my face and yawned.

"Whaddup," I said groggily. When I steadied my vision, I saw Fang sitting up with Evan's head in his lap. **[This is where my jealousy plays in]**

"Bad dream," he whispered, noticing me looking at Evan. Bad dream? He usually yells and thrashes around and kicks me while he's sleeping. I must have been really out of it to not have felt and/or hear anything. He was laying right next to me! I guess I'm really tired. **[Keep note of this]**

"I must have been really knocked out. I didn't hear him or anything."

"Yeah. You were mumbling and stuff. You're usually a light sleeper."

"Huh." I stood up and walked over to where the kids (All the human kids) were sleeping. From unfortunately being hit in the head with rocks a.k.a pine cones. They still looked like they were pretty deep in sleep.

I walked back over to where Fang and sleeping Evan were and took out a left over marshmallow and ate it.

Fang sat Evan back down on the blanket and slid closer me. He put his arm around my waist, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How long did he keep you up?" I asked him.

"Not long. I was about to wake up anyway. It's like sleeping outside automatically makes me wake up earlier."

"Yeah. Me too."

Iggy started to shuffle around and sit up.

"Morning Ig,"

"Morning Max, Fang,"

"How did you know Fang was up?"

"Uh, because his eyes are open? Duh, Max." He said this like it was normal!

"How do you know my eyes are open?" Fang asked him.

He looked confused for a second. Confused!

"OH! MY! GOD!" he yelled. Oh, now he gets it...

"Yes!!! You can see!!" I yelled.

He ran over and gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten from anyone. It's like he just met me.

"I haven't seen you since I was 6 years old! You look so much older!"

"Yeah!" I said.

He looked over at Fang, no longer having that blank look in his eyes.

"DUDE!"

"Yeah?" Fang said smiling.

"I-I can see you!"

"I noticed!"

H gave Fang a big huge hug and Fang actually hugged him back. We usually don't hug.

"Dude!" he said again. "You're all muscular and tall! I remember you used to be a little beanpole!"

"Yeah..." Fang said awkwardly. I know he hates that he used to be tiny. And I was taller than him.

"Where's Gazzy?" he said panicking.

"He's over there sleep. Keep it down. You don't want to wake him up." I said.

"Yeah I do! He was the last person I saw! I have to see him."

"What did you say?" Wuh?

"He was the last person I saw. Before they did that operation. He was the last person I really truly saw."He said quickly. "Now where is he?"

"That's why you two are so close..." I said understandingly. Those two have always stuck together like Fang and I. This must be why. "Why don't you look around. See all the people you haven't seen yet."

"Okay. I will. I promise. As soon as I find- GAZ!" he yelled spotting him. He was near tears now.

That last yell woke up Evan. Fang picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Wuh? What's up Ig?" Gazzy said.

"That's a nice haircut you have there, Bro."

"Thanks....wait. How do you-?"

"I CAN SEE!!!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"YEAH!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"NO!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!" he ran and hugged Iggy. God, there's a lot of hugging going around...

"What's going on? Why is everybody screaming?" Nudge said, half sleep.

"Iggy can see." Fang said calmly. Thank God!

"Really? That's awesome! I'll let you see me when I wake up."she said groggily and lay her head back down.

"No! Come here Nudge!" He picked her up by her arm and steadied her.

"Ow! Iggy, let me sleep,"

"Oh, Nudge I haven't seen you in so long! You look so much older!"

"Yes. Wonderful. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Ugh. Yeah, whatever. Where's Ella?!"

"Hmm?" Ella said from her spot on the ground.

"Ella," He breathed.

"Yeah? Why's everybody yelling, Iggy what's going on?"

He walked slowly over towards Ella, his face looking dazed. I guess true love at first sight isn't entirely true.

Iggy POV

Oh. My. God.

This girl, my girl, my Ella, has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. From all of the beach bunnies Fang has described to me, NONE of them come even one one hundredth of the way close to how amazing she is.

I sat down next to her while she was laying down, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Iggy? What-" I smashed my lips to hers. Finally being able to see them. I can't even tell you how happy I am. Ella seemed a little surprised. I didn't close my eyes when I kissed her. I've been in the dark long enough. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Ig? C-Can you see me?" she whispered.

"Yes, Love." I whispered back and chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she laughed and hugged me. "This is great! Oh, Iggy, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Love."

She just kept laughing and hugging me and kissing me, which I had no problem with.

I heard a rustling a few feet over from me, then one of the human kids said, "Wha-? What's going on?" and sat up.

They're awake.


	32. Again

Max POV  
Oh, No. The _humans _are awake. Ugh. I really don't feel like dealing with this right now. Of course it was Ryan who woke up first. Way to go Nudge! Get the guy who questions everything.

"Uh, Morning Ryan!" I said awkwardly.

He sat up, looked around then went to sit next to Nudge, who had laid back down and was half asleep.

"What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Oh, well....uh, yeah. You guys picked a spot to sleep right underneath the tree. So, some um, pine cones and branches and stuff kinda fell on you. Your head should be a little sore." I explained.

"Oh." He said skeptically. He narrowed his eyes and shook Nudge a little.

"What Iggy?" she mumbled.

"It's me." he said. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Oh, now she's awake.

"Hey, Ry. How's your head?"

"Fine I guess."

The other three woke up and came over to us. They all asked the same question about their heads. They all fell for it. Except one.

"I don't remember seeing pine cones in this tree..." Deb said.

"Yeah, well....there are. And some of them hit you in the head. So deal with it." I said.

"....And I thought Ryan was sleeping next to Nudge and I was next to Sarah and Chasity was by Gazzy-"

"Well you were wrong!" I cut him off. Pff. Humans. "That's where you were. Now who's hungry?"

"Ooh! I am!" Nudge. Of course.

"Me too," Evan grumbled from Fang's shoulder. I'm sure once he heard something about food he woke up.

"Okay. We can eat breakfast in the house like civilized people. I think Mom got it started already..."

By the time my sentence was done, everyone was rushing into the house except Fang, who always waits for me. We both stood up and started in the house behind Iggy and Ella.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!)

"I still don't see how-"

"Will you please let it go!!!!" I yelled at Deb as he, Ryan, Chasity and Sarah walked outside.

"Fine, then." he sighed.

"Thank you. And thank you guys for camping out with us."

"It was so much fun!" Chasity said. Oh yeah, I'm sure you did have fun making out with Gazzy after breakfast.

I just smiled and closed the door as they walked down the steps. I feel a little light headed and nauseous from breakfast. My lurches a little and I run into the downstairs bathroom to throw up. How Fang got in here so fast? I have no clue whatsoever. But he's here, holding my hair back, as usual. Oh, God. Throwing up isn't a good sign.

"Wanna go get a test?" He asked.

I coughed and choked out, "Yeah,"

(WOOO!!!! Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!)

Here we are, me and Fang I mean, standing in line at the convenient store down the street holding three pregnancy tests. Whoop dee doo. I'm so nervous I don't know what to do. I'm shaking and Fang keeps holding my sides trying to stop me, but I can't.

"Max, quit jittering. Your gonna be fine."

"Fang...if I am pregnant....we're gonna have to get our own place." I whisper.

He nods, and finally our turn comes. I set the tests on the counter and cashier, a guy, smiles at me.

Can't he tell I'm not too interested in smiling right now?

"You're not smiling, so that must mean you either don't want to be pregnant or you don't want to have his baby." he started. "Abortion can solve all your problems, sexy. You can have my baby instead."

OH MY GOD!!!! How could he even think about killing an innocent child, only so he can have another one with me?!

Fang let go of my arms and clenched his fist then launched, but I pulled him back. I took deep breaths.

"Stop, Fang. Can you just ring me up please?" I asked him while glaring. His eyes widened when he saw Fang's glare and rang up the tests, put them in a bag and pointed towards the restrooms.

I took Fang's hand and we walked over there. I went in while he stood by the door.

I repeated the same directions my first test said and the first result was............

Negative. Ok....deep breaths Max....

I took then next one and......

Positive. One more......

POSITIVE.

I am pregnant. Yet again. Once again, there is a child inside of me. Evan will have a little brother or sister. Oh, God.

I threw away the tests and walked out slowly. Almost hitting Fang with the door.

"What is it?" He said.

Silence.

"Your pregnant."

Silence.

We walked down the street and into the house. I grabbed the newspaper off the table on my way up to my room. Time to start looking for a place to stay.


	33. AN: To Be CoNtInUeD!

**Dear wonderful people....**

**This story is now complete.**

**I know some of you are mad at me for making Max pregnant again. But hey! They Flock gets their own house! And a little heads up! Evan goes to school!!!!! I know I know. What about his stuffed animal? Don't worry. He gets one! Please just be patient with me. I also have two other stories you can check out. Peace Out! And watch for the continuation of this story!!!!  
**

**Taelocullen**


End file.
